Aqua et le Passeur
by Paru Cafe
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux apprentis horlogers. Avec des pouvoirs immenses. Qui créèrent deux puissants artefacts liés. Puis qui disparurent du jour au lendemain. Des centaines d'années plus tard, Kaito, Miku et Gumi vivent leur vie sans se douter que ces artefacts régissent leur existence, et bien plus. Kaito/Miku & Lily/Gumi
1. Le Pays Imaginaire

******titre** Aqua et Le Passeur  
**sommaire** C'est l'histoire de deux apprentis horlogers. Avec des pouvoirs immenses. Qui créèrent deux puissants artefacts liés. Puis qui disparurent du jour au lendemain. Des centaines d'années plus tard, Kaito, Miku et Gumi vivent leur vie sans se douter que ces artefacts régissent leur existence, et bien plus.**  
****pairing** Kaito/Miku & Lily/Gumi, autres mentionnés tels que Akaito/Meiko**  
****rating **T

**a/n** J'étais partie pour faire du yaoi, un autre que Kaito/Len ou Kaito/Gakupo. Finalement, l'histoire a évolué pour dessiner du Kaito/Miku, et j'en suis pas mécontente. Pour faire quand même plaisir aux fangirls, y a des mentions de shonen-ai tout au cours de l'aventure.

***Paru Café**

* * *

**Aqua et Le Passeur**

* * *

- Le dernier arrivé est une limace à pois roses !

Les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à faire la course. L'herbe douce s'aplatissait sous leurs pieds nus et roses.

Le souffle court, Miku arriva à la fin de la pente, pliée en deux. Des feuilles s'accrochaient çà et là dans ses cheveux turquoise. Triomphalement, elle releva ses deux poignets potelés vers le ciel, une expression de pur bonheur illuminant son visage.

- Ch't'ai battu, Kaito ! T'as vu, hein, ch't'ai battu !

Le garçon qui arrivait derrière en petites foulées était grand et dégingandé. Il avait des cheveux bleu marine en bataille. Coulant un regard de bleu améthyste sur elle, il se mit à sourire et gloussa gentiment.

- Tu me battras toujours, princesse.

Elle émit un son ravi puis s'assit au sol. Le soleil entamait sa lente descente à l'horizon. Dans un mouvement léger, Kaito s'approcha et s'assit aux côtés de la petite fille.

Le silence qui s'installa ne les gênait pas. Le vent leur ébouriffait leurs cheveux et faisait frissonner les feuilles des arbres alentour.

- Dis, Kaito, fit-elle doucement.

- Hum ? chantonna-t-il.

- Ca t'est déjà arrivé, de vouloir être Peter Pan ?

Il ne répondit pas, enfonça les paumes dans la terre meuble. Les brins d'herbe se firent un chemin à travers les interstices entre ses doigts.

Demain, il s'en ira.

Ses parents ont sûrement dû le chercher- puis, ils ont abandonné. C'est à cause d'eux que Kaito va déménager. Lui, il voulait rester ici. Dans cette ville. Ce n'était pas son village natal, mais il y avait grandi.

Aux balançoires de ce square où il s'était écorché le genou en faisant du skate, il avait rencontré Luka, une gamine responsable et mature qui protégeait deux jumeaux blonds, Len et Rin, l'un craintif et pleurnicheur, l'autre téméraire et effrontée. A l'école, il se battait avec Gakupo, et il assistait Meiko qui lâchait des bombes à eau partout. Une fois, Akaito en avait reçu une en pleine tête et depuis, son cadet vouait une haine sans bornes à leur voisine et amie d'enfance, un peu la grande sœur de ses petits frères.

Kaito était le plus grand de sa famille. Il avait de nombreux frères et sœurs. Ses parents s'étaient servis d'eux comme excuse pour déménager, ils avaient tenté de faire vibrer sa corde sensible de grand frère protecteur.

Mais il avait trouvé quelque chose de très important, ici. Plus que le square, plus que tout…

Miku.

- Oui, croasse-t-il, la voix enrouée. Je voulais être comme lui. Et toi, je voulais que tu sois Wendy.

Elle sourit. Il ne la regarda pas.

De neuf ans son aîné, Kaito ne savait pas ce qu'il trouvait à Miku. Il avait quinze ans, il était plutôt beau. Meiko le lui disait souvent. Mais petit à petit, il s'était horriblement attaché à Miku, cette petite fille perdue et naïve.

Elle lui prit la main gentiment.

- Viens, dit-elle en se levant. On va le voir de près.

* * *

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de trotte pendant laquelle Miku empoignait Kaito vers leur destination, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient désormais dans une vallée cachée entre deux collines. Elle était presque invisible. Seul un saule pleureur se penchait vers le creux de la vallée où se cachait _le trésor_.

Kaito leva les yeux vers l'embarcation colossale. Un vieux trois-mâts abandonné, en bois pourri. Le lierre grimpait le long des voiles trouées, sortait par des hublots dont les verres étaient brisés.

Apparemment, le vaisseau datait du 17e siècle. Il était incroyablement bien conservé, malgré la nature qui reprenait peu à peu le dessus sur les ornements de la frégate.

Le flanc droit du bateau était légèrement enfoncé dans la terre, le rendant ainsi penché sur le côté. On ne pouvait lire le nom du vaisseau, qui était du côté invisible.

Miku et Kaito avaient découvert le bateau deux ans auparavant en jouant. Passé l'étonnement de voir un navire au milieu de l'herbe- quoi, était-il tombé du ciel ? Chaque jour, les deux gamins s'étaient posé des questions sur la présence du bateau- ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous pendant les vacances. Le creux de la vallée était difficile d'accès et caché aux yeux de beaucoup. Pendant tout leur été, ils avaient joué dans ce bateau sans interruption.

Leur coin secret.

Miku commença à rire.

- Tu sais, dit-elle, on s'est créé un Pays imaginaire ici. Tous les deux. Tu étais Peter Pan et j'étais Wendy.

Kaito hocha la tête, signe qu'il buvait ses paroles.

- Mais, Peter Pan s'en est allé un jour.

Kaito hocha la tête à nouveau. Le jeune garçon s'éloigna, grimpa sur le balcon du trois-mâts. Là où auparavant devait se trouver le timonier et son gouvernail rond, il n'y avait plus qu'une roue en bois pourri. Il frotta ses genoux toujours endoloris- il avait grandi d'un coup trop vite, bien plus rapidement que ses autres camarades. Ses articulations le faisaient toujours souffrir.

Le soleil se couchait. Les feuilles du saule, longues et tortueuses comme des cordes, flottaient au-dessus de la proue. Des papillons blancs et jaunes commencèrent un ballet léger, tout en s'élevant vers le ciel ocre.

- Et si on appelait ce bateau « Le Pays Imaginaire » ? proposa Kaito.

Pendant tout l'été, Miku et lui s'étaient disputés sur le nom du vaisseau. Miku voulait l'appeler « Le Fier Poireau » tandis que Kaito avait un petit faible pour « Gundam OX1 ». Au bout de deux longues semaines de boude, les deux enfants avaient passé un accord tacite que comme quoi, le bateau resterait sans nom, qu'il ne fallait en parler à personne, et que tous les deux seraient capitaines, rangers, flibustiers, corsaires, terreurs, prisonniers… tout cela à tour de rôle. Le bateau était à eux deux et à personne d'autre.

- Le Pays Imaginaire, souffla Miku. Oui, c'est joli. On l'appelle comme ça alors ?

- Ouais.

Dans un silence paisible, Miku grimpa sur le saule pleureur et sauta des branches sur le pont. La première fois, elle était atterrie trop fort et avait traversé le plancher qui constituait le bateau. C'est là qu'ils avaient découvert l'intérieur si fascinant du navire. Miku évitait donc de mettre tout son poids quand elle sautait, et Kaito et elle se glissait par ce trou pour atteindre les entrailles de la frégate.

Par dessus tout, Kaito adorait la cabine du capitaine. Les vitres étaient peintes en orange, ce qui donnait à cette pièce une atmosphère spéciale. Il n'osait amener de briquet de peur qu'un faux mouvement n'enflamme le bois qui constituait la frégate, mais il rêvait d'allumer la lanterne ajournée qui trônait sur la table bancale aux multiples gravures au couteau.

- C'est notre pays, dit la petite fille aux cheveux turquoise. Je vais m'en occuper précieusement, Kaito.

- Tu as intérêt.

- Quand tu reviendras, tu prendras la relève.

Kaito haussa un sourcil.

- Quand je reviendrai ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais revenir ? ajouta-t-il, tristement.

Miku hocha énergétiquement la tête.

- Oui ! Tu dois revenir, tu vas revenir. Je te fais confiance.

Il se mit à sourire.

- Tu as raison, princesse, je reviendrai sans faute.

Dans la nuit qui était maintenant tombée, les yeux de Miku brillaient. De larmes ou de joie, de larmes de joie, il ne saurait le dire. Mais lui, il savait que son cœur était déchiré. Il reviendrait. Il se le promit.


	2. Douze ans plus tard

**Douze ans plus tard**

* * *

- Ca va ? Tu te sens mieux ?

Kaito ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer d'un œil torve un café noir, où se reflétait sa face morne. En face de lui, Gumi était jambes croisées, un magazine de mode coloré dans les mains.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il en était venu à apprécier Gumi. Ses cheveux vert vivide et indisciplinés attiraient l'œil. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette fille étrange qui arborait ses étranges lunettes d'aviateur comme un trophée. Gumi était taciturne et calme. Son sourire était rare mais affectueux; elle couvait ses proches d'un œil olive pétillant.

Après le début de la prépa aux arts, Gumi et Kaito s'étaient rencontrés dans une galerie d'art abstrait. Il avait trébuché et renversé son champagne sur elle.

Gumi n'avait à l'époque que dix-sept ans. Elle était une surdouée. Sa sensibilité et son coup de pinceau digne d'un maître l'avaient boostée pour une place aux Beaux-arts de la capitale. Kaito y était entré un an plus tard à peine. Entre-temps, ils avaient emménagé côte à côte, dans une pension parfumée à la lavande jour et nuit, et étaient rapidement devenus amis.

Mais, même cinq ans après, Kaito était toujours décontenancé par son amie. Elle était lunatique et avait souvent le regard perdu dans le vide. Parfois, il la trouvait extrêmement mature pour son âge, pour au contraire être puérile la seconde d'après. De temps en temps, il avait pensé que Gumi était trop insaisissable pour être de ce monde. Comme si elle appartenait à une autre dimension.

Ce sujet l'avait fasciné dès le départ. A tel point que toutes ses compositions personnelles en peinture et sculpture avaient une teinte étrange, bleue fantomatique, quelque peu brumeuse, et toutes avaient un rapport avec l'inconnu et le féerique. Ses tableaux sur ce thème se vendaient tellement bien, qu'il avait supplié à Gumi d'être sa muse. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts avait accepté.

D'un préadolescent jovial et enjoué, Kaito était devenu placide mais son visage restait honnête. Quoique légèrement renfermé sur lui-même. Quand il ne portait pas de cols roulés, il mettait une grande écharpe bleue que son amie Meiko lui avait tricotée.

Au départ, Kaito se faisait discret, n'osant réellement montrer son art aux professeurs où à ses camarades. Mais, le temps aidant, ses amis s'étaient montrés curieux de voir ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, le jeune homme était souvent aperçu en compagnie de Megumi Nakajima, la surdouée de sa catégorie. Il avait donc, au fil du temps, augmenté son répertoire, accepté invitations à des fêtes par-ci, des rendez-vous par-là… Aujourd'hui, il était assez populaire; beaucoup parlaient de lui comme d'un homme sensible et créatif, et qu'il fallait chercher cette corde artistique au fond de son être.

Kaito avait dérivé, petit à petit, du chemin que ses parents voulaient qu'il prenne. Artiste dans l'âme, le jeune homme avait renié des études dites « sérieuses » qui ne faisaient plaisir qu'à ses parents et s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la création. La bourse qu'il obtenait était suffisante pour vivre seul. De toute façon, Akaito ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, lui. Il venait souvent le voir en cachette. Bien que son jeune frère soit un peu mal à l'aise par ce qu'il était devenu, Akaito ne le jugeait pas et lui restait loyal, comme la plupart de ses cadets.

Car personne, dans la famille, n'ignorait le chemin de Kaito. Leur fils aîné avait des tendances gays, et cela dérangeait le père, désolait la mère. Les enfants subissaient en silence la haine des parents envers l'héritier principal. Dans un esprit de rébellion, ils restaient soudés et soutenaient Kaito comme Ted.

Kaito s'était beaucoup accroché à Ted. Il l'avait beaucoup aimé. Vers la fin de leur relation, Kaito n'était plus sûr de ses sentiments mais il était très attaché à cet homme.

Leur amour était irréalisable en plusieurs points : le fait qu'ils fussent deux hommes, la différence d'âge… Que Ted soit professeur, également, ajoutait du poids sur eux. Ted avait fini par craquer. Et l'avait donc quitté, la veille. Hier, Kaito avait reçu ce message qui l'avait démoli. Son amant l'avait clairement plaqué, le laissant meurtri, vide, sale et fatigué.

Le jeune homme s'était péniblement hissé dans son lit et avait passé la soirée à se morfondre, écoutant en boucle le répondeur, dans l'espoir d'entendre Ted changer d'avis et lui revenir; jusqu'à ce que Gumi vienne s'installer au bord de son matelas, le rassurant d'une main calme sur ses cheveux.

Il s'était endormi rapidement; avec comme seule vision devant les yeux, une frégate bleue, brumeuse, échouée dans une vallée, et un saule pleureur penché sur la proue.

* * *

Il était donc là, assis devant son café, à se remémorer les évènements de la veille- Ted, Gumi, le bateau qu'il voyait dans ses rêves- avec le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose... Il avait l'impression d'enfin mettre le doigt dessus, quand soudainement, et à chaque fois, la notion disparaissait, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Il se souvenait du bateau. La frégate. Le navire. Il se rappelait d'un été passé à jouer aux corsaires et aux pirates. D'une promesse, également. Mais le reste n'était que du néant. Plus il essayait de se rappeler du vaisseau, plus les contours s'embrouillaient, repartaient du ciel onyx, entourés de nuages spectraux.

Irrité, il se leva d'un bond, surprenant à peine Gumi qui était installée en face de lui à l'autre bout de la table, puis il se dirigea vers son atelier.

Il marcha sur un tube d'acrylique mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. A grands pas, il s'avança vers le mur. Kaito fixa les bords d'une toile à des crochets entreposés au coin du mur. Il farfouilla un peu dans sa pièce, puis, muni d'un seau de peinture bleue et d'un rouleau étalant, il se campa fermement sur ses jambes devant la toile blanche. Gumi s'était arrêtée au pas de la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et sorte de la pièce, pour aller se vautrer sur le canapé et allumer la télévision.

Kaito plongea le rouleau étalant dans la peinture. Il avait pris du bleu roi. Dans un geste ample, il se mit à « noircir » la toile.

* * *

Comme à chaque fois qu'il peignait, il perdait la notion du temps. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était resté là deux heures ou deux jours.

Epuisé, Kaito s'effondra sur le dos, les bras en croix. Son tee-shirt dans lequel il avait dormi était complètement taché. Même chose pour son pantalon court. Il fixa le plafond sans grand intérêt, légèrement essoufflé. Gumi s'approcha. L'enjamba. S'arrêta devant la toile.

- Où as-tu vu ce bateau ?

Elle avait la voix étrange. Comme si elle était émue. Démunie. Déconcertée. Curieux, Kaito se releva et s'assit. Gumi lui tournait le dos, sans détacher des yeux sa peinture.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est un souvenir que j'ai. Je me rappelle vaguement de ce trois-mâts, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

Il y eut un petit silence. Kaito s'agita.

- En fait, je crois que ce souvenir est récurrent. J'en ai souvent rêvé, mais j'oubliais tout le matin. Ca frappait mon inconscient. C'est pour cela que souvent, j'ai fait des sculptures ou des peintures de cette couleur, ajouta-t-il, indiquant du bras la teinte du tableau.

Gumi hocha la tête, impassible.

Puis.

- Je m'en rappelle, chuchota-t-elle. Je m'en rappelle.

- Tu te rappelles de quoi ? fit Kaito, sourcils froncés.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir parlé auparavant.

- Je… commença-t-elle, la gorge sèche. Je sais que ça va paraître bizarre, mais ce bateau, j'en ai souvent rêvé moi aussi. Avant même que je ne te connaisse, continua Gumi. C'est vraiment étrange…

Il la crut. Gumi ne mentait pas.

- Oui, c'est vrai, murmura le jeune homme.

Il détailla la toile du regard; aussitôt, il fut pris de nostalgie. Pourtant, la peinture n'était pas extraordinaire : c'était le bateau tel qu'il le voyait souvent, sous un fond bleu, noir, parme, avec l'herbe la nuit, bleue, noire, qui pliait sous le vent comme l'eau est agitée en temps de tempête.

Sans un sourire, il s'avança, et effleura la frégate du bout des doigts; comme si toucher le fruit de son imagination lui rappellerait des souvenirs, mettrait à la lumière ses fragments de souvenirs d'enfance oubliés.

Mais rien n'arriva. Soupirant, Kaito jeta un coup d'œil à Gumi; son amie se tenait figée à ses côtés, regardant la toile sans la voir. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Gumi sursauta. Puis, elle sourit gentiment.

Sans un mot, ils quittèrent la pièce sans oublier d'éteindre la lumière.

* * *

**o - o - o**

* * *

Pendant trois mois entiers, l'atelier de Kaito resta fermé à clé. Lorsque le jeune homme devait travailler, il s'invitait chez sa voisine de palier. Gumi et lui passaient des heures à discuter de peinture, continuaient leurs compositions ensemble. Pas une seule fois ils ne parlèrent de la toile de Kaito, cependant. Leurs travaux respectifs montraient qu'ils étaient secoués par cette vision si étrange, et si familière à tous les deux. Gumi commença à peindre de plus en plus de choses bleues.

Leur professeur et camarades s'en étonnèrent, s'en inquiétèrent. Ils crurent que Kaito avait influencé la surdouée. D'autres pensèrent qu'au contraire, les deux amis étaient amoureux désormais.

Kaito niait tout en bloc. Il aimait les femmes comme il aimait les hommes, mais Gumi n'était que son amie. Elle avait un sacré charme, et son aura déconcertante l'attirait, mais il savait que jamais, il n'arriverait à ressentir de sentiments autres qu'amicaux envers Gumi.

* * *

Un jour, Kaito eut un accident.

Il n'était pas le seul. Gumi et d'autres aussi. Le bus que lui et ses amis prenaient en rentrant des Beaux-arts avait été percuté par une voiture. Bilan : beaucoup de blessés mais aucun n'avait ses jours en danger. Kaito eut quand même à faire des examens médicaux poussés.

Deux infirmières vinrent l'emmener passer un scanner du cerveau et une IRM. Dans le bras gauche, on lui injecta de l'iode, et il sentit immédiatement une sensation gênante de chaleur, sur son visage et vers son bas-ventre- comme s'il s'était uriné dessus.

On l'allongea alors sur le lit de la machine monumentale. Le lit automatique se mit à coulisser pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du scanner. Un étrange cylindre pivota au-dessus de son visage. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film de science-fiction, ou dans un centre d'entraînement de la NASA; mais également de faire l'expérience de son sépulcre. Qu'il était dans une sorte de tombeau futuriste, ultramoderne, immaculé, dans lequel il entrait pour ne jamais en ressortir. Il ressentit une bouffée d'étouffement, de claustrophobie. Les instructions monotones des deux médecins, de l'autre côté de la vitre et au micro, ne le rassuraient pas.

Après cet incident, Kaito décida de rentrer chez lui.

Seulement pour la durée du congé maladie. Il répugnait de laisser de côté l'art, mais il y avait de cela longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Akaito ni Kaiko. Peu importât les parents, ils ne le mettraient pas à la porte tout de même.

Il décida tout de même de demander à Gumi si elle voulait venir. Sa camarade n'avait pas pris de repas familial depuis une éternité, et il voulait quelque peu briser la glace avec sa famille en amenant une fille à la maison. Bien qu'il ne nourrisse aucun sentiment pour ladite fille.

A sa grande joie, Gumi accepta. Ils prirent alors le train, thermos de café à la main, et arrivèrent dans la grande maison des Shion trois heures plus tard.

* * *

Ils restèrent là-bas plus d'une semaine. Gumi sembla s'entendre bien avec tout le monde. Kaito, en revanche, eut quelques difficultés à s'adresser à Nigaito. Son jeune frère était en la période difficile de l'adolescence et traînait avec des garçons le soir. Ses amis étaient clairement homophobes et lui se faisait influencer.

La veille d'Halloween, qui marquait la date de leur départ, Akaito s'avança vers Kaito et lui remit une lettre.

- Elle est pour Meiko, expliqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas l'envoyer via la poste, notre ancien village est éloigné de tout, rappelle toi.

- Je me rappelle, fit Kaito. Je ne trouvais même pas le nom du village dans les cartes.

- Je comptais lui remettre en main propre, continua le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Le problème, c'est que je travaille, et que cette lettre est urgente.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Ca t'ennuierait beaucoup de faire un détour et de la lui donner ? requêta Akaito.

Kaito leva un sourcil.

- C'est si important que ça ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant de la lettre.

- Oui… soupira son frère. Dans la lettre, je l'invite dans un restaurant chic; je compte la demander en mariage.

Kaito écarquilla les yeux. Il se mit à bafouiller, puis, prenant compte de l'expression sérieuse qu'arborait son frère, il lui donna une grande claque dans le dos et sourit.

- Ca alors, Akaito… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses l'épouser un jour ! Vous étiez chien et chat, petits !

Akaito esquissa un sourire, se remémorant la guéguerre perpétuelle qui l'opposait, lui et Meiko, quand ils étaient enfants. En grandissant, Meiko avait commencé à lui manquer; leurs disputes récurrentes cachaient son affection profonde pour l'amie de toujours de Kaito. Au départ désespéré de ne pouvoir avouer ses sentiments à Meiko- car il avait la sensation de vivre dans l'ombre de son frère aîné, et que Meiko ne le considérerait que comme un frère plus jeune qu'elle- il s'était enhardi au fil du temps, et, le départ à la capitale de Kaito aidant, Akaito s'était rapproché de Meiko, malgré l'évidente distance entre sa maison et son ancien village. Au point qu'ils étaient ensemble désormais depuis trois ans.

Kaito se mit à rire doucement. Tout le monde avait tellement grandi. Même Kikaito. Ce n'était plus ce gamin braillard, tout de jaune vêtu, qui repeignait ses tableaux avec de la mayonnaise maintenant.

Gumi, qui avait assisté à la scène tout en rangeant sa valise, félicita Akaito, et promit à la place de Kaito qu'elle irait amener la lettre à Meiko.

- Hé, s'écria Kaito. J'ai envie d'y aller moi aussi. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas vu Meiko. Ni le village d'ailleurs.

Avec un sourire un peu énigmatique, Akaito intervint :

- Tu comptes retrouver Miku ?

* * *

Kaito sentit son cœur s'enserrer de nostalgie. Miku, Miku… Ce nom lui évoquait tant de choses, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir… Troublé, il leva les yeux vers Akaito.

- Je suis censé connaître une fille de ce nom ?

Akaito écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Miku, Kaito ?! Tu étais pendu à ses basques à l'époque !

Kaito se contentait de fixer son frère, se creusant la mémoire à la recherche de quelconque réminiscence.

- Mais si, continua Akaito, exaspéré. Une gamine frêle, longs cheveux turquoise qu'elle attachait en couettes, jusqu'aux pieds ça lui tombait, rappelle-toi… Elle était super pâle, comme si elle était malade !

Kaito secoua la tête, frustré.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas une seule seconde ! s'écria-t-il, poings serrés.

Dans son esprit, seul un énervant vide faisait place. Dès qu'il tentait de se rappeler de cette Miku, une vision de turquoise apparaissait puis disparaissait.

- Quel âge est-elle censée avoir ? questionna-t-il, espérant faire la lumière sur son esprit embrumé.

Akaito compta sur ses doigts.

- Je dirais… Pas plus de seize, dix-sept ans. Quand nous avons déménagé, elle avait neuf ans de moins que toi.

Kaito soupira. Il ne s'en rappelait vraiment pas. Il haussa les épaules.

...

Le lendemain matin, toujours confus, Kaito se mit en route vers son ancien village. Gumi avait promis qu'elle viendrait, et elle était venue.

Le voyage ne fut pas très long. Une fois sur place, Kaito ressentit comme une puissante force qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Il passa outre la sensation et se dirigea vers la maison de Meiko.

Cà et là, des souvenirs l'assaillaient. Il fit part de ses visions à Gumi, comment, par exemple, il avait recueilli un chat errant ici, comment il était tombé de cet arbre. Gumi se contentait de sourire, amusée et intéressée.

Meiko les accueillit chaleureusement. Elle sembla s'entendre à merveille avec Gumi, taquinant Kaito sans pitié.

Kaito était très heureux pour Meiko. Il espérait que son amie accepte la proposition de son frère. Son amie d'enfance ne l'avait jamais jugé, exactement comme Gumi. Quand il lui avait annoncé, au bord des larmes, qu'il aimait aussi les hommes, Meiko s'était contentée de rire et de lui demander si son amant avait des amis non gays pour les lui présenter.

Meiko convainquit les deux amis de rester deux jours avant de repartir. Kaito décida de se balader un peu dans le village avec Gumi, histoire de voir s'il pouvait retrouver des amis.

Peut-être même cette Miku.

* * *

Il décida finalement de parler de sa toile avec le bateau avec Gumi.

- Mais c'est bizarre, quand même. On ne peut pas faire de télépathie ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Non, je ne pense pas, fit calmement son amie. Ce navire, je l'ai souvent vu. Depuis mon enfance, même.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… Je crois même que c'est ça qui m'a poussée à dessiner. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, je crois ?

- Non…

- Eh bien… Petite, mes parents étaient un peu inquiets parce que je ne parlais pas beaucoup. J'étais taciturne et renfermée, mais pas méchante.

- Ca ne change pas beaucoup d'aujourd'hui, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Gumi fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Ils m'ont présentée à un psychanalyste pour enfants, continua-t-elle. Lui aussi disait que j'étais un peu spéciale. C'est vrai, je n'étais pas autant enjouée que les autres cas qu'il avait dû examiner. Je veux dire, les jouets ne m'attiraient pas énormément… J'étais très bien, assise devant la fenêtre, à examiner le paysage sous toutes ses coutures.

Kaito hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les enfants ne tenaient pas beaucoup en place, sans console ou télévision.

- Au départ, il disait à mes parents que j'étais juste plus mature que la moyenne, car je répondais assez poliment et intelligemment pour mon âge. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se doutait de son hypothèse. Un jour, il m'a donné du papier et une panoplie entière de feutres, rien que pour voir ce que je pouvais faire de beau. Imagine ma joie. J'ai carrément passé ma journée dessus. Le soir, quand il a ramassé les feuilles, il s'est aperçu que je n'avais fait qu'un dessin.

- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Kaito.

- Comment expliquer… marmonna Gumi. J'avais dix-huit feuilles. Sur les dix-huit feuilles, je n'avais dessiné qu'une partie de quelque chose. C'était comme un puzzle. Quand on réunissait les dix-huit feuilles dans l'ordre, eh bien… Ca donnait quelque chose comme ta toile.

Kaito écarquilla les yeux.

- Ma toile… ! Tu veux dire que tu as fait un navire ?

- Oui et non, répondit doucement son amie. C'était bien un bateau, très bien fait d'ailleurs, pas le genre que les enfants font, tu sais, un triangle, un trait et un rectangle, le tout sur une mer parfaitement rectiligne…

- Je vois le genre…

- Moi, j'avais fait un vrai bateau- je veux dire, comme si j'avais pris une photographie et copié une frégate dans les moindres détails. Seuls les couleurs différaient.

- Les couleurs ?

- Alors que ta toile n'a qu'une seule variante de teinte, c'est-à-dire le bleu, moi, chaque partie était d'une couleur différente. Rose, rouge, jaune, vert pomme, gris, bref. Tu vois le topo. Ca faisait très pop culture anglaise, style Andy Warhol.

- Ah.

Ils enjambèrent un trou.

- Et après ? fit Kaito.

- Après ? répéta Gumi. Hum, le psy m'a fait faire une série de tests. Dessins, tests de Rorschach, tout ça. Mais ça ne comptait pas trop, parce que je suis entrée à l'école entre-temps. C'est là qu'ils ont évalué mon mental, que j'étais surdouée… Alors, je rentrais souvent le soir et je peignais. Tu connais la suite. École, quelques petits copains, sélections pour les Beaux Arts, et puis toi.

Gumi se mordit la lèvre.

- Je me rappelle d'un test où je devais dire mes réactions quand je sentais une odeur. Ils ont fait défiler des centaines de pots dans lesquels je plongeais mon nez. Quand l'odeur du lys est venue, à ce qu'il paraît, je me suis figée, et je n'ai pas lâché le pot. Je le gardais, je le serrais jusqu'à craquer mes jointures. Puis, quand l'odeur s'est estompée, je me suis dirigée vers ma table sans un mot et j'ai dessiné le bateau. En noir. Le bois éclaté, les voiles déchirées.

Kaito leva un sourcil.

- Ouah, c'est vachement intense, commenta-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Un vent vint leur fouetter le visage.

- Tu sais, fit Kaito, amusé, peut-être que nous sommes deux incarnations de combattants de cosmos, et qu'en fait, le vaisseau qu'on voit est celui qui nous amènera dans les airs ?

- Oui, pouffa Gumi, ou alors nous sommes deux orphelins abandonnés sur Terre via le bateau, et que nous devons venger notre cité extraterrestre avec des supers pouvoirs ?

- Je suis sûrement le héros plein de charme, et toi le cerveau de notre fantastique équipe !

- Les compagnons d'_Albator _!

Ils rirent de bon cœur tout deux, le nez au vent. Kaito était habillé de ce grand manteau noir, les mains dans les poches, l'écharpe bleue virevoltant derrière ses cheveux de la même couleur; Gumi, elle, portait un imperméable _preppy_ orange. Le soleil couchant se reflétait sur ses étranges lunettes coincées sous ses mèches vertes.

Sans crier gare, l'intense force de tout à l'heure revint.

Kaito sentit chaque fibre de son être trembler. Quelque chose de puissant l'attirait… L'attirait…

Mal à l'aise, il se tourna vers Gumi. Son amie était yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Elle semblait terriblement secouée. Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Tu… Tu le sens, toi aussi ? dit Kaito.

Il se sentit instantanément stupide. Sentir quoi ? Il devait sûrement rêver.

- O-oui, balbutia Gumi, à sa grande surprise. Ca vient de là-bas, continua-t-elle, indiquant du doigt une direction à l'horizon.

Kaito le sentait lui aussi. La source de la force. Ainsi, Gumi ne rêvait pas. Ou lui ne rêvait pas. En tout cas, il approuva et proposa d'y aller.

Gumi ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'empoigner et de courir vers l'endroit.

- Viens, on va le voir de plus près !

Il écarquilla les yeux. Cette phrase lui était tellement familière…

Kaito se laissa faire alors que Gumi l'entraînait.

* * *

Hors d'haleine, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent en bas de la pente. Entre deux collines, un creux était plongé dans l'obscurité. C'était peu visible.

Une foule de souvenirs assaillit Kaito. Oui, il se rappelait de cet endroit… Très bien, même ! Sans plus attendre, il descendit précautionneusement, car la pente était raide et parsemée de cailloux tranchants. Gumi lui emboîta le pas.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le flanc des collines, avançant dans le creux à tâtons, à peine inquiet pour Gumi qui avançait plus prudemment que lui. Il avait l'impression d'être une tête brûlée à la recherche d'un nouveau terrain de jeu.

L' « entre-colline » n'avait que comme seule source de lumière le ciel irisé au-dessus. Kaito distinguait vaguement la forme d'un saule pleureur.

Nouveaux souvenirs. Il pressa fortement les paupières pour endiguer le flux de flashs incessants qui le harcelaient.

Il entendit Gumi hoqueter derrière lui, puis courir à toutes jambes et le dépasser.

Kaito laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, et enfin, il le vit.

**Le navire.**

Il se rappela alors tout. Et de Miku. De sa chère, tendre Miku. Des mois durant, Kaito était resté attaché à elle. Puis, la distance, l'absence de nouvelles, avait fait que progressivement, il l'avait oubliée, de même que sa promesse. Il en était venu à ne plus se souvenir clairement du trois-mâts abandonné.

Kaito avait l'impression que l'air s'était échappé de ses poumons. Il tenta de prendre plusieurs inspirations, mais sa gorge restait bloquée, comme si le jeune homme était choqué au point d'en oublier de respirer. Il commença à paniquer; étendant la main pour atteindre Gumi, il la regarda rester figée, les yeux rivés sur la frégate. Sa vision s'obscurcissait. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir…

Soudain, une vision floue de turquoise le ramena droit sur ses pieds, puis disparut. Clignant des yeux, Kaito regarda autour de lui. Cette couleur claire, il ne l'avait pas rêvée. Il l'avait bien vue. Et Gumi n'avait pas la moindre trace de sarcelle sur son dos.

Qui… ?

- Kaito, fit une voix.

Son cœur s'emballa.

Ce timbre mélodieux, c'était…

- Miku ? souffla-t-il.


	3. L'ondin

**A/N : **Voici la suite, voici la suite ! C'est un peu plus barré, et j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. De toute façon, toute cette histoire est complètement folle et compliquée. Faudra faire avec.

Merci pour vos commentaires ;_;

***Paru Café**

* * *

Elle se tenait sur une branche du saule, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Habillée d'un haut crème en laine et d'un short gris, elle portait en dessous des collants et ses guêtres étoilées surmontaient des talons turquoise. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en deux longues couettes. Ses yeux semblaient briller dans la pénombre.

- Kaito, tu es revenu, dit Miku.

La jeune femme - car c'en était une, désormais - ressemblait _tellement_ et _si peu_ à la « version » d'elle qu'il connaissait. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage. Elle avait les traits creusés, comme si elle avait enchaîné les nuits sans sommeil. Et pourtant, sa peau restait exactement comme dans son souvenir : d'une blancheur d'albâtre insolente, aussi laiteuse que la surface de la Lune.

- Oui, murmura-t-il, la gorge enserrée par l'émotion.

Il jeta un regard à Gumi. Elle ne semblait avoir aucune réaction- comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué Miku. Son amie restait tendue et figée, contemplant le bateau sans bouger.

- Tu as amené quelqu'un au Pays Imaginaire, accusa Miku en descendant du saule.

- O-oui… J'étais obligé, fit Kaito, comme pour s'excuser. Pardon.

- Je te pardonne, dit doucement Miku en s'approchant.

Elle resta silencieuse, détaillant Kaito des pieds à la tête.

- Tu es devenu beau, remarqua-t-elle, sans expression.

- Comme si je ne l'étais pas avant, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Il regarda Gumi à nouveau, puis :

- Toi, tu as toujours été belle, princesse. Mais là, tu l'es encore plus.

Miku rosit sous le compliment, et ses fines lèvres brillantes s'étirèrent en un ravissant sourire gêné.

- Tu sais parler aux femmes, maintenant, nota la jeune fille.

- J'ai toujours été un gentleman, marmonna Kaito.

- C'est vite dit.

Un ange passa.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit finalement Miku.

Kaito se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse. Il n'osait dire qu'il avait complètement oublié la jeune fille au fil du temps.

- Douze ans, murmura-t-il. Douze ans que je n'ai pas joué ici.

Il s'avança, effleura la coque du bateau de sa main calleuse. Miku se contentait de le regarder, curieuse. Elle contourna Gumi- la jeune femme aux cheveux verts ne cligna même pas des yeux quand elle passa devant elle.

- Pas très causante, ta copine- c'est bien ta copine ? s'enquit Miku.

- Non, répondit courtement Kaito, toujours en train d'examiner le vaisseau. C'est mon amie.

Miku hocha la tête.

- J'ai tellement de questions à te poser, Kaito, s'exclama la jeune fille. Asseyons-nous à l'intérieur, parlons. J'ai du thé, si tu veux.

Kaito haussa un sourcil, considéra la question.

- Et Gumi ?

- Dans ce cas, installons nous sur le pont. On pourra la surveiller comme ça.

Tout de même inquiet, Kaito s'approcha de son amie et agita sa main devant ses yeux. Gumi ne remua pas le moindre cil. Il espérait que Gumi ne soit pas en pleine tourmente dans son esprit, luttant pour ne pas devenir folle. La perspective de parler à Miku après tant d'années le fit se détourner et grimper à la coque du bateau.

- Doucement, c'est fragile, fit remarquer Miku.

- Pardon.

Il s'adossa à la rambarde, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne cède pas sous son poids et qu'il ne tombe pas cinq mètres plus bas. Miku se mit en face de lui, lui servit une petite tasse de thé qu'elle déposa sur un tonneau près d'elle.

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? demanda-t-il.

Lui aussi avait soif de questions- Miku l'intriguait. Mais par politesse, il la laissait parler en premier.

Miku était intarissable. Elle était tout aussi avide que lui. Kaito lui répondit parfois poliment, parfois avec animation. En revanche, il décida de taire sa vie amoureuse, frustrant légèrement la jeune fille qui voulait surtout savoir cela.

- Sache, concéda-t-il, pour ta gouverne, que je suis libre; mais je ne cherche pas à me mettre en relation. La dernière s'est terminée trop douloureusement pour que je veuille m'engager dans une vie à deux pour l'instant.

- Je comprends, fit Miku, à moitié rassurée. A toi maintenant !

Kaito sourit, se frotta le nez.

- Aloooors… Quel âge as-tu, dans quelle école es-tu, as-tu des amis, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps, que fais-tu ici si tard, as-tu rencontré Meiko ?

- Hé, moins vite, s'exclama Miku en riant. Bon. J'ai seize ans, je suis au lycée du quartier, j'ai des amis, Rin et Len et Luka et Gakupo, j'ai étudié, mangé, me suis lavée, j'ai ri, j'ai grandi, je suppose; ici, c'est mon Pays Imaginaire, mon jardin secret. Personne n'y est entré sauf moi. Sauf nous. Tout le monde connaît Meiko, mais pas personnellement dans mon cas.

Kaito enregistra les informations puis se concentra sur celle qui l'intéressait le plus.

- Tu dis que personne n'a trouvé le bateau ? Comment c'est possible ?

Miku haussa les épaules.

- Je le sais parce que l'herbe ici est souple, et que le vent ne rentre que par légers courants. Il n'y a jamais de violentes bourrasques ici- je crois que c'est grâce à ça que Le Pays Imaginaire a été conservé pendant tant de temps- ce qui fait que l'herbe ne se plie jamais. Seul le poids de chaussures courbe les brins d'herbe. Si quelqu'un était venu, je l'aurais remarqué. J'aurais remarqué les traces de pas différentes.

- Mais personne ne l'a jamais vu, du ciel ?

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a des hélicoptères qui survolent ce petit village ?

Elle marquait un point. Mais Kaito ne se laissa pas démonter.

- M'enfin, cet endroit n'est pas si difficile d'accès, les gens ont bien dû descendre à un moment où à un autre ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué ce panneau de l'autre côté de la colline. Il dit que le creux entre les collines est dangereux, car la terre pourrait s'effondrer. Personne ne s'aventure ici. Je l'aurais remarqué, répéta-t-elle.

- Et la terre ne s'est jamais effondrée ?

- Je crois que ce panneau est un faux. Il est vieux, alors je suppose que les anciens maires voulaient protéger ce bateau des curieux. Ils ont fait installer un panneau falsifié et tout le monde a oublié le vaisseau.

Kaito plissa les lèvres, visiblement peu convaincu.

- Mais... Ca aurait pu faire une attraction formidable, je sais pas...!

- Eh bien en tout cas, il semble qu'il y ait un secret qui entoure ce bateau, Kaito.

- Tu as pu faire des recherches sur ce secret ?

Miku secoua la tête.

- Il n'y a absolument rien qui parle de l'existence de ce navire, fit-elle en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Rien ? s'étonna Kaito.

- Rien, répéta Miku. J'ai écumé toutes les bibliothèques de la région. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui mentionne le bateau…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Sauf… Sauf un conte.

- Un conte ?

- Oui. La municipalité m'a offert le manuscrit d'un conte en néerlandais. Il est très vieux… précisa Miku. Il reste donc sous coffre chez moi. Tu veux y jeter un œil ?

- Eh bien oui, l'histoire de ce bateau m'intrigue vraiment…

Il jeta un regard en coin à Gumi.

- Allez, on y va, dit-il.

Il était descendu et avait empoigné son amie doucement. Elle cligna des yeux comme si elle sortait d'un long rêve.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il légèrement.

Gumi restée emmurée dans un mutisme frustrant. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire pétillants d'intelligence, avaient une teinte plus sombre. Kaito mit cela sur le compte de la faible luminosité de la vallée.

Il fit un mouvement pour s'avancer, et Gumi le suivit docilement, les bras désarticulés comme si elle n'avait plus aucune force pour faire un pas.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, Miku s'arrêta devant sa maison. Kaito la reconnaissait. Quelques éléments avaient changé, comme le jardin qui était désormais entretenu. Mais la façade de cette maison restait la même. Avec un léger soupir rassuré, il passa le seuil et déposa ses chaussures à l'endroit prévu pour cet effet.

Gumi envoya valser ses baskets sans prendre la peine de défaire ses lacets. Puis, elle resta inerte, le regard dans le vide, aux côtés de Kaito. Il lui prit la main gentiment et la conduisit dans le salon qu'indiquait Miku.

Là, la jeune fille leur servit du thé. Gumi n'esquissa aucun geste pour prendre la tasse, toujours amorphe et silencieuse. Kaito commençait tout juste à s'en effrayer quand Miku arriva, un coffre en bois dans les mains.

- Le conte est dedans ? demanda Kaito.

- C'est ça, répondit Miku en posant le coffre à terre. Aide-moi, veux-tu ?

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Milady ? plaisanta Kaito en mimant un chapeau imaginaire.

- Donne-moi la clé accrochée là-bas, imbécile, dit Miku en riant.

Elle lui indiqua du doigt une clé en fer accrochée à un mur, à côté du frigidaire; quand Kaito la lui apporta, elle la fit tourner dans la serrure du coffre et souleva le couvercle. De grosses volutes de poussière s'échappèrent du petit coffre, faisant tousser les deux amis.

Un livre, d'apparence extrêmement vieille, reposait au fond du coffret. Ses pages étaient grosses et lourdes, salies et moisies par endroit. On distinguait la reliure de cuir et une gravure sur le devant. Kaito s'en étonna.

- Tu as dit que c'était écrit en néerlandais ? Pourtant, il a l'air très occidental, ton livre, on dirait un recueil de contes de fées de Perrault !

- C'est normal, rassura Miku. C'est une traduction. C'est à l'origine un conte allemand, qui s'inspire du folklore asiatique.

- C'est grand, l'Asie… Ca peut autant désigner les Russes que les Indiens…

- L'Asie désignait la Chine et les îles de Cipango autrefois, rappelle-toi. Et puis, je te signale que les Pays-Bas ont toujours fait partie de l'Europe et de l'Occident.

Kaito décida de ne plus faire de commentaire sur ce sujet et hocha la tête, légèrement vexé que Miku réfute ses arguments si catégoriquement. Il se pencha en avant, pour déchiffrer certains caractères. Ce n'était définitivement pas de l'anglais, ni du français. Les sonorités semblaient si étranges dans sa bouche qu'il ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Miku l'entendit et tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

- En fin de compte, t'es toujours un gamin, lâcha-t-elle. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois immature au point de te moquer des autres langues.

- Relax, Miku, fit Kaito, goguenard. Je ne me moquais pas, je me disais juste… Enfin, laisse tomber, abandonna-t-il. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui sache lire le néerlandais ?

Miku secoua la tête. Elle semblait désappointée.

- Je m'en doutais, fit Kaito.

Il prit une gorgée de son thé, puis tendit les deux mains vers Miku.

- Ca ne t'ennuie pas que j'y jette un œil ?

- Non, vas-y, dit Miku en lui tendant précautionneusement le livre.

Il souleva les pages rêches, jaunies et noircies par le temps. De nombreuses et joyeuses illustrations accompagnaient les livres. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il feuilleta le livre un moment, avant de tomber sur une image plus sombre que les autres.

Kaito trouva la présence de cette image assez incongrue dans ce livre. Alors que celles qu'il avait vues étaient dignes du pays des Bisounours, celle-ci lui donnait presque la chair de poule. Il tenta de déchiffrer les inscriptions, mais le néerlandais était trop biscornu pour qu'il puisse comprendre la moindre chose.

- Dis donc, Miku, cette image-là, elle est un peu étrange, pas vrai ? intervint-il en posant le doigt sur ladite image.

Miku se tortilla sur son coussin pour voir au-dessus des pages.

- Oui, admit-elle. Je t'avoue que je n'y faisais pas attention parce qu'elle me faisait froid dans le dos. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas sa place dans ce livre.

- Les autres sont tellement… joyeuses, euphoriques. Celle-là est juste… glauque…

- Et pourtant il n'y a rien de choquant, avoua Miku.

- Non, c'est vrai.

Kaito restait pensif. L'image, vraiment, se marquait au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Elle n'était pourtant pas source de cauchemars… C'était une gravure d'une femme, à l'air assez belle, aux longs cheveux, probablement blonds, qui tenait le gouvernail rond d'un bateau. Son regard était sévère et son sourire narquois. Derrière elle, une tempête faisait rage. Les nuages noirs formaient des visages hurlants, mais pas assez effrayants pour soulever un malaise.

Mais tout de même, il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever l'idée que cette image était traumatisante. Kaito haussa les épaules, et tourna la page suivante.

- Il y a une image de bateau, là, fit Miku.

Effectivement. La gravure représentait un bateau qui se dirigeait vers un port au petit matin.

- Tiens, c'est étrange, nota Kaito. On dirait qu'il est transparent.

La technique d'impression était bien plus légère que les autres dessins. La gravure semblait donc transparente, mais si peu.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé, soutint la jeune fille. Mais j'en ai conclu que c'était les rayons du soleil qui illuminait le bateau.

- Hmm, hmm, fit le bleuet.

Il regarda la page suivante. Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts portant des lunettes de soudures anciennes tenait un instrument fin dans sa main, découpant méticuleusement un morceau de bois pour le placer à l'intérieur d'une bouteille en verre. Elle créait un délicat petit bateau en bouteille.

- Oh, fit Kaito.

Il tourna la page. A sa grande surprise, l'image était celle d'une bouteille brisée en morceaux sur le sol, et une ombre de jambes sur le plancher. Comme si la personne qui avait cassé la bouteille de verre restait à côté sans bouger.

- Et c'est la fin du conte ? interrogea le jeune homme, constatant qu'il n'y avait plus d'images après.

- On dirait que c'est la fin de ce conte, la bouteille avec le bateau se brise. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer l'histoire entière.

- Tu n'as pas… Je sais pas moi, _Google_ Traduction ou _Reverso_ ? s'impatienta Kaito.

- _Allô_, Kaito ! Je n'ai pas d'ordi chez moi et je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ce livre de la maison. La mairie me l'a confié, je te le rappelle.

- Pff, soupira Kaito.

Il se balança en arrière, les paumes sur le sol.

- Tout de même, reprit-il après coup, ça m'emmerde. Et ça m'intrigue encore plus. Le bateau est mystérieux. Trop à mon goût.

Miku émit un petit gloussement.

- C'est peut-être un bateau pirate ?

- Bon, peut-être. Mais ça n'explique pas comment il a pu atterrir dans la vallée cachée.

- C'est vrai.

Elle se pencha un peu en avant et posa son menton sur la table.

- Je ferais bien une petite sieste, avoua-t-elle. Je suis crevée.

- Dors alors, proposa Kaito. On- enfin, je te surveille.

Miku eut un demi-sourire épuisé. Entre ses paupières à moitié closes, ses yeux turquoise brillaient de gratitude. Elle bâilla. La seconde d'après, Miku ronflait paisiblement.

Kaito ouvrit la bouche, éberlué. Il plaisantait, lui ! Et il pensait que Miku exagérait ! Pensif, il posa les coudes sur la table, parcourut les lignes du livre sans comprendre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il releva la tête. Il faisait désormais nuit noire. Kaito tourna la tête vers Gumi et Miku; la jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise dormait toujours, tandis que son amie restait tendue, le regard baissé vers sa tasse de thé froid.

Kaito décidait de passer sa main devant les yeux verts de Gumi quand il eut l'impression qu'on le tirait en arrière; une seconde plus tard, il était allongé sur le dos et sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_Deux mains délicates, agrippant le gouvernail d'un bateau. Le contraste de l'ébène sur la peau ivoire. _

_Des mèches d'or coulant gracieusement sur un dos nu. _

_Des vêtements de lin qui volent au vent. _

_Des bottines de cuir marron, martelant un plancher de bois noir. _

_Le bruit et l'odeur de l'herbe brûlée partout, le vent gonflant des voiles._

_La nuit._

_Des ombres qui se glissent en arabesques le long des mâts. _

_Des yeux d'un bleu perçant. _

_Une voix claire qui tonne : « Bienvenue sur le Passeur ! »_

* * *

Kaito ouvrit les yeux.

Gumi s'était relevée. Elle tournait le dos à son ami. Miku elle, clignait des paupières, ensommeillée.

L'aube se levait, inondait par la fenêtre la maison de sa lumière rouge.

- Gumi ? murmura-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

Elle se retourna à demi- et il en eut un frisson. Ses yeux le clouaient sur place. Elle le regardait avec une sauvage détermination.

- Gumi ? répéta-t-il, plus clairement cette fois.

Il se hissa péniblement sur ses coudes.

- Ne bouge pas, siffla Gumi.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Le ton de sa voix était dur et tranchant. Jamais Gumi ne lui avait parlé ainsi !

- Reste où tu es, toi aussi, dit-elle à Miku. Interdiction de bouger.

- Comment ça, interdiction ?! s'écria Miku, le visage rouge. C'est ma maison, j'y fais ce que je veux !

Kaito suivait l'échange, médusé. Le comportement de Gumi était plus qu'étrange. La veille, elle… Rah ! Il aurait dû se montrer plus attentif !

Gumi s'accroupit, toucha le sol et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Puis, sans crier gare, elle empoigna Miku et Kaito, les força à mettre leurs chaussures et les fit sortir en trombe de la maison.

- Hé, je n'ai pas fermé la porte à clé ! cria Miku.

- Pas le temps, répondit Gumi avec neutralité. On doit se dépêcher d'aller au bateau.

- P-pourquoi aller au Pays Imaginaire ? balbutia Kaito.

- H-hé ! Tu as pris le livre avec toi ! s'égosilla Miku.

- Sans blague.

Ils faisaient tous trois un boucan d'enfer, les cris suraiguës de Miku réveillaient les habitants qui ouvraient leurs volets en rouspétant. Gumi accéléra le pas.

.

Ils furent tout trois en haut de la vallée, Kaito et Miku essoufflés comme jamais. Gumi leur accorda une petite pause pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur respiration puis descendit la pente dangereusement et à toute vitesse. Kaito et Miku n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Une fois arrivés en bas de la pente, les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le bateau.

Mais à la grande surprise de Kaito et de Miku, _le bateau flottait au-dessus de l'herbe._

* * *

Bouche bée, Kaito examina le trois-mâts : il était toujours délabré et couvert de lierre; mais ses voiles trouées se gonflaient et soulevaient le bateau à environ cinquante centimètres de l'herbe aplatie, jaunie par tant d'années sans être touchée par le soleil. Le bateau se tenait très légèrement penché sur le côté gauche.

La lumière pointait timidement dans la vallée, apportant un mince rai doré sur le flanc droit du bateau, celui qui était enfoncé dans la terre.

Kaito hoqueta.

Y était écrit en français, « Le Passeur ».

Gumi fit un pas en avant, puis deux, et enfin trois, jusqu'à courir et toucher le bois du bateau. Kaito s'écria :

- Gumi ! Arrête, ça peut être dangereux !

Mais Gumi ne l'écoutait pas; déjà, alors que Miku se précipitait vers elle pour l'éloigner du trois-mâts, elle marmonnait dans sa barbe des mots qui lui étaient inconnus. Miku fit quelques pas en arrière, puis adressa à Kaito :

- C'est du néerlandais !

- Quoi ? Tu es sûre ?

- Ca y ressemble grandement, en tout cas.

Il fronça les sourcils. La situation était trop surnaturelle pour être… Naturelle ! Il grogna de frustration et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers son amie.

- Ne fais pas un pas de plus, ordonna Gumi, de ce même ton dur.

Kaito eut envie de la frapper- ce qui l'étonna. Il était calme et doux, et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être violent. Surtout avec une femme. Surtout avec Gumi.

Elle leva le livre de contes au-dessus de sa tête, causant quelques cris de la part de Miku, puis l'abaissa brusquement et en frappa la coque avec. Kaito sursauta.

Une onde de choc avait parcouru le bateau en suspension. Les voiles semblèrent se gonfler comme sous l'effet d'une tempête, et il eut l'impression que, malgré son aspect abîmé, le navire resplendissait de gloire morbide. Il recula, effrayé.

C'est alors, que sous leurs yeux, des ombres fantomatiques prirent vie.

.

.

.

Une vingtaine de personnages se matérialisèrent en un instant. Grimpant sur les cordages fluorescents, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs attachés en couettes agitait un sabre vers une autre jeune fille à ses côtés avec une longue couette jaune. Un homme albinos fumait une pipe, en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux roses en queue de cheval. Ils étaient les personnages les plus hauts en couleurs parmi tant d'autres.

Sous l'air ébahi de Kaito, une femme sortit de la cabine du capitaine. Il hoqueta. C'était celle qu'il avait vue en rêve !

Ses longs cheveux dorés descendaient dans son dos nu, voletant au gré du vent en même temps que ses habits déchirés, à l'air léger. Elle portait un chapeau orné de plumes blanches; ses yeux bleus perçaient son âme.

Elle foula le plancher de ses bottines marron, puis vint se poster devant le restant du gouvernail. La roue se re-matérialisa alors, faisant place à un gouvernail décoré d'or.

La femme sourit narquoisement, puis s'écria d'une voix claire :

- Bienvenue sur le Passeur !

Elle avait crié le nom en français. Kaito et Miku se regardèrent, incrédules. C'est alors que la femme aux cheveux roses en queue de cheval sautilla sur la rambarde, à la manière d'un félin.

- Chat alors ! Regardez, Cap'taine ! C'est-y pas des z'âmes sœurs qu'on avait escorté, un jour ? Kaito et... le prince déchu ?

Son regard glissa alors sur Gumi. Son expression changea du tout au tout : jovialité passa à terreur à peine dissimulée.

- Cap'taine, cap'taine, c'est… C'est _elle_ !

- J'ai vu, Ironya chérie, gloussa la « cap'taine » tout en s'appuyant au gouvernail. Quelle surprise de te voir en vie, Gumika !

- C'est Gumi, désormais, répondit froidement la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Et je partage ton émotion. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Lily Mac Fersen puisse survivre à son annihilation !

- Tu me sous-estimais trop… Tu sous-estimais Ironya aussi. Pas trop surprise quand même ? J'ai hâte de voir si l'on peut s'entendre à nouveau, fit Lily en souriant encore plus narquoisement.

- Euh… Gumi ? tenta Kaito, la gorge sèche. Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais… CECI N'EST PAS TRES NATUREL ! hurla-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

Gumi fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça l'auriculaire dans l'oreille, comme si le cri de Kaito l'avait assourdie. Elle soupira.

- Tant pis, on fait avec. Pour le moment, nous devons monter sur le bateau.

- Tous les trois ? pépia Miku, l'air effrayée.

- Tous les trois, répéta Gumi, impassible.

Et hop ! L'homme albinos lui envoya une corde à nœuds, et la jeune femme aux cheveux verts commença à grimper, sans se soucier du regard terrorisé que lui lançaient le bleuet et la turquoise.

- Vous allez pas prendre racine ici, les ondins ! Allez, allez, du nerf ! s'écria railleusement Lily Mac Fersen.

Kaito couina de surprise quand il sentit la pointe d'un sabre lui toucher les omoplates sans douleur. Il jeta un regard en arrière vers Miku, mais il eut la surprise de voir… Miku ! Avec des cheveux noirs ! Et des yeux rouges !

- M-Mi-Mi-Miku ?! balbutia-t-il.

- Nan, c'est Zat' pour toi. Zatsune. Avance, cousin.

- Cou-cousin ? hurla-t-il encore plus fort, obéissant néanmoins.

- Techniquement, je suis l'ancêtre de la crevette derrière moi. Le fait que tu assureras ma descendance fait de toi un de mes cousins. Vu ?

- Comment ça, ta descendance ?

Kaito commençait à avoir les joues rouges, mais il mit ça sur le compte de la surchauffe.

C'était trop gros.

Ohnonononon.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir tout enregistrer.

Ceci était du pur délire.

A l'instant même où « Ironya » lui prit la main pour le hisser par dessus la rambarde…

- HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Il explosa.

* * *

Kaito reprit connaissance brutalement. On lui jetait de l'eau glacée au visage. Il s'assit et frissonna. Ouvrant peureusement un œil, il aperçut d'abord deux énormes seins. Le bleuet se mit à _rougir_, et recula sur les fesses jusqu'à rencontrer une surface dure contre son dos. Il releva le menton et aperçut l'homme albinos de tout à l'heure. Il portait une blouse de scientifique impeccable, des lunettes de chimistes et une pipe taillée grossièrement dans du bois, vissée au bec. L'homme le scrutait d'un air ennuyé, _emmerdé_, disons plutôt, et retroussait légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Kaito se sentit soudainement pris d'un horrible mal de mer. Il se releva précipitamment et partit déverser une bile amère dans…

Un champ ?!

- Où est la mer ?! s'écria-t-il entre deux régurgitations.

- Petiot, on n'est pas en mer. On survole le monde, vois-tu.

- Eurk…

L'homme grogna.

- Petite nature. Et t'es censé être un ondin ?!

Une voix douce et craintive parvint à ses oreilles :

- Veux-tu un médicament pour tes maux ?

Il se tourna à demi- pour voir exactement la même poitrine à son réveil. Kaito s'empêcha tant bien que mal de rougir et, soucieux de son statut de gentleman, suivit le regard de la femme. Elle ressemblait à l'homme à la blouse blanche, excepté que ses cheveux argentés étaient mille fois plus lustrés et plus longs. Une expression inquiète altérait ses traits parfaits. Elle aussi avait une blouse blanche, mais la sienne avait un décolleté _extrêmement_ plongé. Il détourna les yeux, pour voir que le pont était désert, hormis lui, de l'homme et de la femme en blouse, et du capitaine Lily Mac Fersen qui actionnait le gouvernail d'un air concentré.

- Te souviens-tu de nous, Kaito l'ondin ?

- Euh… Je vous aurais déjà rencontré quelque part ?

D'après le soleil qui arrivait désormais à son zénith, il avait eu quelques heures pour faire le tri dans ses idées. Qu'il récapitule : il se trouvait dans le Pays Imaginaire, en compagnie de personnages tout droit sortis d'un mauvais film, et plus que tout, LE BATEAU SURVOLAIT UN CHAMP. IL VOLAIT, CE BATEAU. **NORMALEMENT**, CA VOLE PAS, UN BATEAU. Passé cette absurdité, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il s'était embarqué, avec Miku, dans un sacré bourbier.

Lui et sa putain de curiosité.

- Je suis Haku; et voici Dell. Nous sommes les médecins du bateau.

- Oh… Enchanté.

- Enfin, enchanté, c'vite dit, grogna Dell. On s'est déjà rencontrés, fuckin' bleuet.

Il tira une bouffée de sa pipe, puis jeta les cendres dans la mer.

- On s'est déjà rencontrés ? répéta Kaito. Quand ça ?

Haku posa un ongle poli et lustré sur sa lèvre.

- Je dirais, fit-elle après réflexion, que ça fait environ trois cent ans.

Kaito vomit de nouveau.

.

- Attendez, _trois cent_ ans ? Vous vous foutez de moi, là ? J'ai à peine vingt-six ans !

- J'sais pas si t'as compris, fuckin' bleuet, maugréa Dell, mais t'es un peu sur un bateau magique.

- Enfin, magique, c'est un grand mot, grand frère Dell, gloussa Haku.

- Ouais… Bref, c'est _Le Passeur,_ continua Dell, _en français_. C'est le navire que se charge d'accompagner les âmes défuntes du côté de l'autre monde.

Kaito digéra en silence ces paroles. Étrangement, il l'acceptait, au fond. Comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Dell sourit.

- Pas d'questions ? J'm'en doutais, gros. En fait, tout le monde a connu l'existence du Passeur. Y a juste que… On prend bien soin d'effacer la mémoire.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Kaito.

Il acceptait. Il comprenait. Ce bateau, ses mouvements… Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Mais il y était déjà passé.

- Hof, comme ça. Par sécurité. Pour éviter que tout le monde essaye de prouver notre existence, je sais pas.

Kaito sentait que Dell mentait. Mais pourquoi ?

- Les bébés s'en rappellent, par contre, fit Haku. Progressivement, ils l'oublient, tout autant qu'ils oublient la sensation du placenta, je pense.

Kaito sentit alors son sang se glacer.

- Mais… C'est le… C'est le navire qui accompagne les morts… Ca… Ca veut dire que Miku, Gumi et moi, on est morts ?!

* * *

Il chercha hâtivement son amie d'enfance des yeux; mais il avait beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, le pont restait désert. Il n'y avait que lui, Dell et Haku, et la capitaine arrogante à la barre.

- Relax, fuckin' bleuet, marmonna Dell.

- Oui et non, tonna Lily de sa voix claire. Z'êtes pour le moment dans un état quantique. Mort sur vivant.

- Qu… ?

- Quant à ta petite amie, elle se repose dans la cale. Quand tu t'es évanoui devant Zat', la gamine est devenue hystérique et a carrément assommé Ney. Farouche, ta copine. Bon, elle l'était aussi il y a trois cent ans, mais une morveuse, quand ça a du pimpant, ça a du…

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- On l'a juste endormie. Tu peux aller lui faire une petite visite, mais tout à l'heure. Je t'ai dit, elle pique un somme. On la réveillera pour bouffer. D'ailleurs…

Lily se mit à vociférer :

- ET ALORS, FUCKIN' KAGURA, CA AVANCE TA TAMBOUILLE ?!

Une voix lui répondit :

- OUI CAPITAINE ! D'ICI UN MOMENT, HESH !

Dell soupira.

- Capitaine, z'êtes en train de piquer ma réplique.

- Tais-toi chirurgien, je disais ça avant même que tu saches mouiller tes couches.

L'albinos soupira à nouveau, mais un sourire moqueur étira ses fines lèvres, et il tourna le dos à Haku et Kaito pour partir s'isoler à son endroit, à l'avant du bateau.

Kaito avala goulûment le médicament que lui présentait Haku. Il se sentit aussitôt mieux, mais pas tout à fait guéri. Ses vertiges reprenaient… Il se résolut tout de même à poser à Haku les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue.

- Qui est cette femme ? s'enquit-il en pointant Lily Mac Fersen du doigt.

L'expression d'Haku changea du tout au tout; elle était radieuse et sa voix chuintait une admiration sans borne.

- C'est Lily Mac Fersen. Une femme vieille comme le monde, Kaito. Sa tâche a été de conduire le bateau autour du monde sans s'arrêter, pour protéger les âmes des morts…

- Protéger de quoi ?

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Kaito était curieux de nature.

- Protéger de… Je sais que ça va paraître étrange de le dire comme ça, mais tout le monde aspire à mourir en paix, pas vrai ? Et l'âme, tourmentée comme elle est quand son corps est sur le déclin, s'échappe avec milles intentions. Certaines peuvent être meurtrières… Le travail du Passeur est de récupérer ces âmes pour les mener tranquillement dans l'autre monde. Le reste, ce n'est pas à nous de le faire.

- En gros, vous protégez les âmes… D'elles-mêmes ?

- « L'homme est un loup pour l'homme. » Et même dans la Mort, cela ne change pas. Les sorcières, la magie noire également, attire les âmes. Ils deviennent alors des esprits. Et là, ce n'est pas bon.

- Les fantômes, les âmes, les esprits, ce n'est pas pareil ?

- Kaito l'ondin, si je te disais que… Hm, pour imager : les Blancs, les Noirs, les Maghrébins et les Métissés et les Asiatiques, ce n'est pas pareil ? Au fond, vous êtes humains, pas vrai ? Il y aura toujours une différence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh… Je vois. Mais au fait… Ca veut dire que vous êtes des morts ?

- Techniquement… Non. Nous sommes des créatures surnaturelles.

- Et comment… ?

- Comment sommes nous arrivés sur le bateau ? C'est arrivé, comme ça. Et depuis, nous n'avons pas quitté le bateau.

- D'accord. Vous êtes morts un jour, et vous ne pouviez… Vous en aller ? Prisonniers ?

- En quelque sorte. Mais au fond, nous étions tous contents de cette condition. Ce travail est très excitant, tu sais, gloussa Haku.

- Je comprends pas trop, mais bon… Et quand le bateau fut échoué, que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous sommes tombés en sommeil léthargique, Kaito. Tous, sans exception. Comme dans… Tu sais, ce conte, ah oui, la Belle au Bois Dormant. C'est pareil. Nous nous sommes endormis en même temps que Lily.

- Et comment s'est déroulé le transfert des âmes dans ce cas ?

- Il y a des brigades de secours. Et puis, tu nous excuseras, mais nous travaillions non-stop depuis des millénaires. Alors, quelques siècles de congés, ça nous a fait un peu de bien quand même.

- _Des siècles_ ! s'écria Kaito. Vous étiez endormis pendant des siècles ?!

- Qui sait ? fit Haku. J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

- Et… Vous n'êtes pas déroutés ? Le monde a bien changé.

- C'est vrai. Mais le cycle de la mort et de la vie n'a pas bougé, pas vrai ? Au fond, les êtres vivants restent les mêmes…

Kaito resta silencieux un instant, le temps d'enregistrer correctement ces paroles. Puis, il reprit :

- Pourquoi Kaito _l'ondin_ ?

Le mot, roulant dans sa bouche, avait une signification particulière, et réveillait une vague de nostalgie, un puissant appel à la mer.

- Un ondin est la version mâle d'une sirène, pour faire court, expliqua Haku. Quand nous t'avons rencontré, il y a de cela trois cents ans, tu étais un ondin. Et ta chère Miku est... Enfin, c'est assez compliqué pour cette fille. Elle a du sang de sirène et de... de sorcier. Mais là n'est pas le moment pour en parler, Kaito.

Kaito hocha la tête. Il avait toujours aimé nager, voir des aquariums. Et au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que c'était vrai.

De toute façon, le bleuet savait que s'il essayait de tout analyser ou de tout nier en bloc, il court-circuiterait encore une fois. Et _in facto_, de hurler comme une donzelle.

Une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- Et Gumi, est-elle… ?

Le regard vinasse d'Haku se fit troublé, et elle s'accouda à la rambarde, laissant son opulente poitrine reposer sur ses avant-bras.

- C'est une histoire encore plus compliquée que celle de Miku, soupira-t-elle. Même moi, je n'ai pas toutes les infos.

Kaito parut désappointé.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua Haku. Ce soir, lorsque nous mangerons les plats de Kagura, tu verras. On en discutera, jusqu'à la nuit s'il le faut. Nous aussi, dans l'équipage, on veut tirer cette histoire au clair.

- Tu n'as pas quelques indices, quand même ?

Haku se mit à rire.

- Ta tête est aussi garnie de questions qu'un arbre a de feuilles, Kaito l'ondin !

- Désolé, mais je veux vraiment savoir.

Elle haussa les épaules, faisant rebondir ses énormes seins.

- Tu attendras jusqu'à ce soir, Kaito. Ce soir; ce soir, tu connaîtras l'histoire du Passeur, de la naissance et la destruction d'Aqua. En attendant, tâche de t'habituer aux vagues.

Et elle tourna les talons, laissant Kaito seul, pensif face à ses paroles énigmatiques.


	4. L'éveil

**A/N : **Il paraîtrait que c'est la fin du monde aujourd'hui. Ou pas. LOL.

Je suis pas spécialement fière de ce chapitre; parce que c'est onze pages _Word_ de vide intersidéral, j'aurais pu faire mieux. Il a fallu que **le lycée** se mette en travers de ma route...

Super merci à **Piks3l** chouchou, et puis aux autres aussi :D

Des suggestions pour qu'on s'améliore ensemble ?

***Paru Café**

* * *

Kaito resta toute la journée accoudé à la rambarde, n'osant bouger de peur de basculer de l'autre côté tant il était pris de vertiges. Heureusement, il n'avait plus autant de vomissements; d'après l'odeur qui s'échappait des marmites du fameux Kagura, il avait hâte de goûter à sa cuisine. Lily restait à la barre inlassablement. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'entamer une conversation, et son humour et sa joyeuse humeur aurait pu dérider n'importe qui, mais Kaito se sentait trop mal pour lui répondre correctement. Il se contentait de lui répondre poliment, par de brèves et succinctes répliques, ce qui lui faisait l'effet d'une stichomythie. Il s'en voulut. Lily semblait plutôt sympathique, malgré la crainte qu'elle lui inspirait. Après tout, s'il en croyait les récits de Haku, il avait juste derrière son dos, une immortelle.

Quand le soleil disparût derrière les champs, Dell vint lui attraper le bras pour l'enrouler autour de son cou. Kaito claudiqua comme un ivrogne, perclus et courbaturé pour être resté debout si longtemps. Il l'emmena juste au-dessus de la cale, là où tout l'équipage s'était réfugié.

C'était un endroit au plafond bas, où il fallait se baisser pour marcher. Les bougies et les lanternes illuminaient le bois d'une lumière orangée. Une grande table de bois, longue mais pas large, était installée au centre. Des verres et des plats y étaient déposés. Les… « marins » du Passeur s'étaient attablés joyeusement, attendant sans aucun doute, la cuisine de Kagura dont les effluves l'alléchait.

Il lança un faible « bonjour » à la volée et une vingtaine de cris enthousiastes lui répondirent, tandis qu'ils levaient une chope de bière ou de whisky ou de quelconque alcool particulier. C'est ainsi que le bleuet fit la connaissance, entre autres, de Momo Momone, Defoko ou Uta Utatane, Kasane Teto (qui lui rappelait tellement Ted qu'il dût se détourner, les larmes montant aux yeux) Matsudappoiyo et Matsudappoine, Ron Keine, à sa grande surprise, Rin et Len Magane, qui ressemblaient tellement aux jumeaux qu'il avait connu pendant son enfance, puis il aperçut Zatsune, la fameuse Ney, et enfin, Miku.

Il tenta de se précipiter vers elle, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste rassurant. Il se sentit comme un petit enfant. Il aurait voulu, là, la serrer dans ses bras très fort.

En parallèle avec son affection grandissante pour Miku, Kaito ressentait une colère énorme envers Gumi, qui l'avait inquiété comme pas possible puis pour l'entraîner dans un sale bourbier. Il avait hâte de s'expliquer avec son amie surdouée.

Ney s'appelait en réalité Neru. Elle était une fana d'espionnage, elle avait travaillé comme ninja ! Il en resta bouche bée un instant, considérant l'idée que cette frêle jeune fille pouvait l'assassiner d'un mouvement de poignet. Il déglutit et s'apprêtait à s'adresser à la très calme Defoko, assise à côté de Zatsune, quand soudain, « Ironya » arriva en trombe, légèrement penchée à cause du plafond bas, les bras chargés de victuailles.

- Regarde-moi ça, ma puce ! s'écria-t-elle à l'égard de Miku. Des poireaux ! Zat'choupi m'a dit que tu aimais ça !

Kaito se retint de ne pas rire au ridicule surnom. Zatsune semblait ne pas apprécier, et elle ne fit que grogner quand « Ironya » passa à côté. Mais, à son plus grand ahurissement, « Ironya » se mit à ronronner, et s'assit sur les genoux de la fille aux cheveux noirs, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui donne une petite tape sur la tête. Une fois qu'«Ironya » eut déposé tous les plateaux, elle se métamorphosa en un éclair en une sorte de chat énorme mais gracieux, blanc et rose. Ses yeux irisés et pétillants rencontrèrent ceux de Kaito, et elle vint se frotter à ses jambes, ou plutôt à ses genoux. Kaito se pencha pour la caresser, mais le chat s'était enfui direction cuisines, causant un grand cri de Kagura.

Le cuisinier sortit alors de son espace en vociférant, torchon sale à la main, et Miku se releva d'un bond.

- Kamui ! s'écria-t-elle.

Joyeuse, elle ouvrit les bras et courut vers lui pour le plaquer dans un câlin mortel mais s'arrêta juste à temps. Elle recula de quelques pas, alors qu'elle était à trois centimètres à peine du torse du cuisinier et rougit.

- Dé-désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Réflexe…

Le cuisinier se mit à rire doucement et lui tapota gentiment la tête. Kaito ressentit un pincement de jalousie au cœur. Jaloux de Kagura ou de Miku, il ne savait pas. Kaito examina attentivement le cuisinier des plats qui s'étalaient devant lui : c'était un homme assez grand, aux yeux bleus soulignés de noir, dont les cheveux violets étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval haute. Sous son tablier de toile, Kaito distinguait le manche d'un katana, un peu semblable à celui qui ornait la hanche de Ney, et un kimono japonais.

- Va tester ma cuisine, jeune fille, dit-il délicatement. Que tu me dises si tu me juges bon cuisinier ou pas.

Miku rougit encore plus et hocha la tête, toujours frottée par la main géante du cuisinier. Elle partit s'asseoir docilement. Kagura vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Teto; que Kaito essayait désespérément de ne pas regarder. Mais il avait envie de regarder Kagura de près, et ce n'allait pas être facile, s'il voulait ne pas regarder la femme qui ressemblait tant à son ancien amant.

Une fois que Defoko se soit levée et eut levé sa chope de raisin, elle souhaita la bienvenue aux deux ondins qui furent leurs passagers quelques trois cents ans plus tôt, et que l'on pouvait manger _sans crainte en attendant le capitaine et les toubibs_.

Kaito ne posa pas de questions. Il se renfrogna, prétextant être malade. Avec des gestes un peu exagérés, il s'empara de sa fourchette et de son couteau- en bois. Sérieux, en vrai bois- et prit une bouchée.

Tout instinct dubitatif fut balayé dès lors. La cuisine de Kagura était exquise. Il leva des yeux brillants vers le cuisinier, mais celui-ci semblait fermer les yeux quand il riait. Il trouva cela charmant.

- Alors, fuckin' bleuet, ça t'plaît, la gastronomie d'ce foutu cuisinier-samouraï ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête vivement, s'enflammant la nuque au passage. Sous les gloussements moqueurs, il ne vit que le vide. Troublé, croyant avoir rêvé, Kaito reporta son attention sur son plat…

…juste pour voir un œil doré le fixer avec insistance.

Il recula sur son banc avec un cri féminin. Sur ses genoux, un petit garçon d'environ douze ou treize ans le fixait en souriant. Imperturbable, il entoura le cou de Kaito de ses deux bras, posa son front contre le sien et fit :

- Ca alors, t'es rouge, l'ondin ! Bizarre. T'es sûr que t'as pas de fièvre ?

- J-je… Olhujdqsfghk… bafouilla Kaito, perdu.

- Ou alors, fit le garçon, baissant la voix, c'est _moi_ qui t'fais c't'effet ?

Kaito, cette fois, rouge de honte, poussa le gamin en arrière. Le garçonnet atterrit sur le dos sur la table. Alors qu'il se réveillait en gémissant, Kaito en profita pour le dévisager. Le petit était borgne. Ses longues mèches dorées en bataille cachaient son œil valide. Il était vêtu avec des habits de marin assez vieux, et de nombreux bandages recouvraient des parties de son corps. Dont son œil gauche.

Il avait poussé le petit enfant parce qu'il l'avait touché… _là_… Inacceptable ! Inacceptable !

- Dis donc, Owly. Le taquine pas trop, chou, fit Lily, qui arrivait derrière.

- Mais, Capitaine, il est marrant…

Le dénommé « Owly » fit un clin d'œil au bleuet.

- En plus, il est toujours aussi mignon qu'il y a trois cents ans.

Kaito se contenta de le fusiller du regard, ignorant la coloration que prenaient ses joues.

* * *

Kaito s'étonna un peu de la configuration du bateau. Il s'était toujours imaginé que le capitaine était un homme, et que le capitaine mangeait dans sa cabine entourée des hauts placés. Mais ce bateau défiait toute logique- à commencer qu'il volait, déjà- d'ailleurs Kaito s'était demandé comment personne n'avait pu les remarquer, mais Zat' lui avait expliqué que le bateau était invisible aux yeux des vivants normaux- alors le bleuet haussa les épaules.

Peu importe.

Il était un peu dans la merde pour le moment- il devait rentrer, Meiko devait se faire un sang d'encre, et puis, plus important…

Il dînait en compagnie de créatures surnaturelles.

Alors que lui était normal. Tout à fait normal. Sans la moindre once de magie dans les veines. Il avait bien été ondin trois cents ans plus tôt, d'après l'équipage du Passeur, mais…

Mais après tout, peu importe.

Il verrait plus tard.

Pour l'instant, Dell et Haku et Lily à sa droite, et « Owly » perché sur une chaise le plus loin possible de lui, à sa demande, Kaito était plongé dans une bataille-de-regard-fixe-et-féroce-sans-cligner-des-yeux avec Gumi, installée en face de lui.

Gumi l'avait toujours dérouté. Kaito le savait. Gumi le savait. Mais elle le déroutait par sa présence d'esprit, ses lubies soudaines- et pas par sa froideur. Certainement pas par sa froideur.

Kaito avait l'impression de manger en face d'une étrangère. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

Après qu'il eut fini le dessert, Kaito repoussa son sorbet à l'ananas et se cala sur le banc. Il voulait aider à débarrasser, quand soudain- les plats disparurent de la table. Surpris, il releva ses yeux bleutés en même temps que Miku- Gumi semblait profondément blasée, comme si ce spectacle était aussi ennuyeux que de voir l'herbe pousser- et les deux bleutés virent « Ironya » flotter au dessus de la table, les plats et les couverts lévitant autour d'elle.

La jeune femme flotta gracieusement jusque dans la cuisine puis vint se poser en douceur sur ses deux pieds, et posa les poings sur les hanches.

Haku souffla sur quelques bougies, n'en laissant que quelques-unes allumées. C'est alors qu'« Ironya » se mit à conter d'une voix douce :

- Connaissez-vous, l'histoire de ce bateau, vous autres ?

Une série de grognements amusés suivirent sa remarque. Elle sourit à l'équipage, puis son regard s'attarda sur Gumi :

- L'une d'entre nous le connaît sur le bout de doigts, mais jamais elle n'a eu le droit d'en parler. Je me trompe ?

Gumi ne répondit pas.

- Foi de Iroha Nekomura, je vais vous la raconter, cette histoire. Accrochez-vous, laissez vous immerger.

Alors, Iroha se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière, fermant les paupières, et Kaito se laissa entraîner par sa voix mélodieuse.

- Inutile de parler en détail de l'avant Passeur. Le capitaine avait vécu en paix, faisant part d'exploits en force, jusqu'à son vingt-quatrième anniversaire. A partir de ce jour-ci, notre héroïne s'arrêta de grandir. Elle aurait voulu vieillir, se marier et engendrer, mais le destin en avait choisi autrement. Elle se résolut donc à son sort, et décida de quitter son port, pour cheminer à travers le monde. Puisque l'immortalité s'offrait à elle, elle voulait faire de grandes choses.

Et elle en fit, de grandes choses. Au bout de quelques temps passés à fouler les terres du pied, Lily voulut franchir la mer. Et c'est là que ce bateau vint à elle.

Le capitaine, qui n'en était pas une à l'époque, flânait dans les rues d'une ville marchande au bord de la mer. Le port offrait une vue superbe, une vue sur tous ces trois-mâts magnifiques sur lesquels Lily voulait tant embarquer. Mais la monnaie se faisait rare, et elle décida donc de s'installer dans ce port un petit moment, histoire d'amasser un pécule assez gras pour quitter le pays.

Elle essaya tant et tant de boulots- serveuse dans une taverne ne lui plaisait pas, elle se battait avec les hommes ivres- impossible de devenir jeune fille au pair avec son caractère, les enfants étaient tout aussi enchantés qu'elle de se crier dessus à longueur de journée- et blanchisseuse n'était décidément pas fait pour elle, puisqu'elle était trop âgée. C'est alors qu'elle repéra une minuscule et unique affiche, réclame pour une petite échoppe dissimulée dans les rues pavées sombres et odorantes de la ville.

Un horloger formait des gens. Son enseigne était fabuleuse; partout dans sa boutique, on ne pouvait faire un pas sans précaution- tout était délicat, tout était travaillé- et les horloges côtoyaient les jouets mécaniques, petits chevaux et soldats de plomb et danseuses tournoyant sur une boîte à musique, comme les petits trains venus d'un âge futur.

L'horloger était vieux, mais doué. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus, mais ses doigts ressentaient. Ils ressentaient le bois, le métal, les rouages, les pièces, l'or. Son fils était devenu marin, mais lui restait sans personne pour perpétuer le travail de sa boutique. Il engagerait n'importe quel apprenti.

Il n'y en eut que deux.

Lily Mac Fersen…

…Et Gumika Asmodean.

* * *

A partir de ce nom, Kaito rouvrit les yeux brutalement et regarda Gumi et Lily. Son amie aux cheveux verts s'était légèrement crispée, tandis que Lily agissait tranquillement, les jambes sur la table, bras croisés et penchée en arrière sur sa chaise.

Iroha reprit.

- Lily et Gumika travaillèrent côte à côte. Toutes deux étaient décidément douées de leurs mains. Sept années s'écoulèrent ainsi paisiblement. Jusqu'au jour où le vieil horloger estima qu'elles avaient tout appris, et il mourut.

Pendant quelques mois, les deux apprenties qui ne l'étaient désormais plus tinrent la boutique avec une ferveur et un courage louable; et leurs jouets se démarquaient de beaucoup d'autres, se mêlaient à la magie du monde. Gumika était une jeune femme taciturne et souriait peu. Elle se dédiait corps et âme à son travail. Le capitaine… Eh bien, c'était le capitaine, hein. Grande gueule et souriante.

Le dernier commentaire d'Iroha fit rire quelques-unes des personnes attablées. Lily ne cessait de sourire.

- Mais bon… Vous savez comment elle est, la capitaine. Elle a soif d'expériences, et d'espaces verts. Rester confinée dans cette minuscule échoppe, c'était pas son truc. Elle est partie un an plus tard, confiant le magasin à Gumika.

- Et c'est entre-temps que nous avons créé les artefacts, intervint Lily.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gumi, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux verts gardait les yeux baissés.

- Les artefacts ? couina Miku.

- Le Passeur et Aqua, fit Gumi.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Gumi, sauf Lily qui fixait le plafond.

- …Oui, balbutia Iroha, tentant de reprendre. Aqua et Le Passeur…

Puis, Iroha planta son regard doré dans les yeux de Miku.

- Le Passeur, qui est sous nos pieds et nos têtes, et Aqua… Qui est juste sous mes yeux.

Miku écarquilla les yeux. Kaito aussi.

Il allait poser une question quand Gumi se releva et fixa l'assemblée d'un regard brûlant que Kaito ne lui connaissait pas.

- J'ai bien l'intention de réveiller Aqua, tonna-t-elle. Et vous, Iroha Nekomura, Zatsune Miku et Lily Mac Fersen, n'espérez même pas la détruire à nouveau. Et toi non plus, Kyle Léviathan, ajouta Gumi en tournant vers Kaito un regard glacé.

Une fois sa funeste proclamation annoncée, Gumi se volatilisa. Kaito lui courut après tant bien que mal (le plafond bas l'empêchant d'avancer à pleine vitesse), mais une fois arrivé sur le pont, elle avait disparu.

- N'essaye pas de la chercher, Kaito l'ondin, fit Lily derrière lui. Elle reviendra, en tout cas. Bon, s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans les mains. Tout le monde au pieu !

Kaito, incrédule, dévisagea la capitaine du bateau.

Son expression nonchalante était visiblement peu convaincante : en filigrane, le jeune homme apercevait bien une pointe d'inquiétude. Son estomac se serra. Il baissa les yeux, refoula sa rage au fond de lui et regarda les membres de l'équipage se préparer à aller au lit.

- Comment pouvez-vous ? osa-t-il. Gumi vient de disparaître, et vous…

- Kaito, avertit Miku.

- Vous… Enfin, vous n'avez pas de cœur ou quoi ?! s'écria-t-il. Elle…

- Elle est en sécurité, assura Lily. Rentrée chez elle.

- Mais où, chez elle ?!

- A la boutique ! Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? répondit Lily, atonique.

Kaito n'eut pas le loisir de rétorquer quelque chose au capitaine du Passeur. Dell l'entraînait dans les cales par le bras.

- Allez, au lit ! pressa Lily. Toi aussi, Oliver !

- Oh nooooon… pleurnicha « Owly ».

- Oliver…

- Bon, d'accord. Mais seulement si je dors dans la couche de l'ondin !

- Pas question ! s'exclamèrent Miku et Kaito en même temps.

.

.

.

* * *

- Miku, je peux te parler ?

- Oui, entre.

Kaito souleva un drap suspendu en haut et manqua de s'étrangler. Miku était drapée d'un curieux vêtement soyeux – une nuisette, comprit-il. Gumi n'en avait jamais porté et il n'en avait jamais vue de si raffinée – qui épousait ses formes avec grâce. Rougissant, le jeune homme s'assit sur la couche de fortune de Miku. Il remarqua le livre à la reliure de cuir qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

- Encore le manuscrit ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourtant, tu n'y comprends rien.

Miku se mit à rire.

- Effectivement. Je n'ai pas la moindre notion de néerlandais. Mais… Depuis qu'on est arrivés sur le bateau, voilà… J'ai voulu en savoir plus, par n'importe quel moyen…

- Sauf que tout l'équipage te répond par énigmes, termina Kaito, gravement.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle. J'ai préféré chercher des réponses dans le livre, alors.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, le doux bercement du bateau accompagnant la quiétude.

- C'est… c'est dingue, non ? fit finalement Kaito. Je veux dire, ce qui nous arrive. On… On était des gens comme les autres, et puis, d'un seul coup…

- Ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? interrogea Miku. J'ai l'impression que ce qui se passe, je l'ai attendu toute ma vie. Comme si… Comme si tout était encré dans mes veines. Dans ma destinée.

« Le destin… »

- Maintenant que tu le dis, nota Kaito. Mais… Avoue, cette histoire de bateau qui vole, la récolte des âmes, c'est un peu gros, je trouve. J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, et que quand je me réveillerai, tout sera redevenu normal…

La turquoise lui sourit gentiment.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Kaito. Tu dois être bouleversé, en plus. Avec ton amie, surtout…

- Oui, Gumi, murmura Kaito.

Il résista à l'envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

- Je comprends plus rien, avoua le jeune homme. Gumi n'a jamais été comme ça. C'est une fée, tu comprends ? Elle est éthérée et joviale et tintinnabule et tous ces adjectifs qu'on peut jamais penser pour décrire une personne : elle sort de l'ordinaire. Gumi, c'est… C'est ma meilleure amie. Ca ne peut pas être – ça peut pas être cette fille. _Gumika_. Je la connais pas celle-là. Moi je me rappelle de Gumi, juste Gumi. Et j'aimerais tant l'avoir à nouveau…

Kaito ne ressentit pas les bras frêles de Miku lui entourer la taille dans un câlin réconfortant. Il ne ressentit pas les grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la peur, la terreur : de garçon timide, il était devenu une créature surnaturelle, prisonnier d'un bateau magique, sans aucun indice de ce qui lui arrivait. Kaito était terrorisé à l'idée de laisser sa famille derrière lui, et Meiko, et tout le monde aux Beaux-arts, et s'il avait su, il aurait rappelé Ted pour s'excuser, pour lui embrasser les pieds mêmes. Ted lui manquait tellement.

Mais surtout, c'était Gumi qui lui manquait horriblement; il avait perdu sa seule camarade, disparue il ne savait où. A l'endroit où régnait sa meilleure amie dans son cœur, ne restait plus qu'un trou béant qui lui semblait aspirer toute joie à l'intérieur de lui.

Miku était en train de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras. Kaito ressentit une énorme bouffée de gratitude, et la serra à son tour.

Il avait tort de se sentir seul. Miku était là. Elle était dans le même _bateau_ que lui, et elle aussi venait de se faire jeter dans une aventure dont elle ne connaissait ni le début ni la fin, laissant toute sa famille et ses amis derrière elle. Miku devait être autant terrorisée que lui.

Il constata que la petite fille de son enfance s'était vraiment transformée en jeune femme. Si ses courbes n'étaient pas aussi généreuses que celles de Gumi, elle était tout de même gâtée par la nature. Tendrement, Kaito passa une main dans ses cheveux et inhala son parfum sucré.

Quoi qu'il arrivât, Kaito protégerait Miku. La petite fille devenue grande.

* * *

Miku rêvait.

.

_Aqua ? _

.

Une voix l'appelait, l'attirait irrémédiablement. Elle en avait peur, elle tenta de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Mais la voix était si calme, si posée. Elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

.

Son instinct lui dictait de faire confiance à cette voix.

Instinct filial.

Elle comprenait que cette voix l'avait accompagnée depuis le début de sa vie.

.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'être une créature qui n'avait pas de but à son existence, et qui était seule. Sa Créatrice l'avait abandonnée – ou en tout cas, elle n'avait pas essayé de la retrouver – et elle se sentait tellement, tellement seule.

.

_Aqua…_

_Aqua, mon enfant…_

.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Aqua.

_- Je sais. Tu es Hatsune Miku, tu as dix-sept ans et tu vis dans un petit village._

- Un trou paumé, oui.

_- Mais tu viens de mettre le pied sur le Passeur. Et tout le monde sait que le Capitaine du Passeur doit détruire Aqua. _

- Et alors ?

_- Miku, tu es Aqua…_

- Je ne comprends pas.

_- Pas besoin de comprendre… Raconter toute l'histoire serait beaucoup trop long. _

.

_Rappelle-toi juste d'une chose, Miku. _

_Tu es Aqua, et tu n'es pas en sécurité sur le Passeur. _

_Il faut que tu rejoignes le plus vite possible la Créatrice. _

_Ta première phase d'éveil a commencé. _

.

- Attends… !

_- Quoi donc ?_

- Qui es-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois rien ? Tout est noir comme dans un four !

.

_Tu peux m'appeler Black, si tu veux._

.

- Black ?

_- Oui, Aqua._

- Merci. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais… Tu ne sembles pas avoir de mauvaises intentions. Je te remercie d'être un rêve sympa. Les cauchemars n'arrêtaient pas, ces derniers temps.

_- …de rien, Aqua. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu être ton Black Rock Shooter._

- Te reverrais-je seulement ? Enfin… Vais-je t'entendre à nouveau ?

_- Ca dépendra de toi et de ce qui passe avec ta Créatrice…_

.

_Ta prochaine rencontre avec elle marquera la fin de ton sommeil._

_Prépare-toi._

.

D'accord.

* * *

Miku était grisée.

La jeune fille n'en avait plus aucun doute : elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, elle était bien une créature surnaturelle.

En touchant le verre d'eau posé sur le sol, elle avait pu manipuler l'eau, la faire tournoyer, sortir du verre, la solidifier alors qu'elle lévitait et tournoyait dans l'air. Elle avait pu noircir la glace en suspens, elle avait pu la briser en morceaux, elle avait pu manier les cristaux obscurs et avait pu les faire s'évaporer en une fumée ténébreuse; toute une salve d'expériences qu'elle avait menée sur le pont.

Ce pouvoir mystérieux qu'elle pouvait modéliser à sa guise, avec n'importe quel support, (l'air était plus complexe, mais Miku parvenait à faire apparaître des dagues, des barres de matériau noir dans l'air) l'avait fascinée, et la jeune fille avait dessiné partout sur le pont cette sorte de givre sombre, obscurcissant parfois totalement les voiles et le mât, allant jusqu'à grignoter l'or, puis faisait tout disparaître en une fine pluie de cristaux et de fumée sombre.

Avant qu'une fine ligne orange ne se dessine à l'horizon, Miku avait modélisé tant de choses, parfois cinq fois plus grosses que le bateau; elle ne se sentait même pas épuisée. Avec un soupir, elle s'adossa à la balustrade et observa le monde dérouler, encore endormi, pas tout à fait actif. Les lumières des vivants clignotaient, l'hypnotisaient.

Miku se demandait de qui elle était la réincarnation.

On disait qu'elle était Aqua. Black le lui avait dit.

Mais Iroha la conteuse l'avait qualifiée de prince déchu.

…compliqué.

Elle grogna et se frotta les cheveux. Miku fit quelques pas, prête à regagner sa couche : le ciel était à peine baigné par une blafarde lueur parme, mais elle imaginait que les esprits surnaturels étaient matinaux.

- Eh bien.

Miku se retourna brusquement, le cœur battant.

Lily Mac Fersen.

Les bras croisés et le visage barré d'un froncement de sourcils, les cheveux terriblement en bataille. Miku crut voir, l'espace d'un instant, Panty Anarchy.

- Ainsi donc, marmonna la capitaine, Aqua s'est partiellement éveillée. Je m'en doutais.

Elle s'approcha à petits pas, toisant Miku de toute sa hauteur. La turquoise déglutit nerveusement; puis, un grand sourire fendit en deux le visage de Lily.

- En nuisette et pieds nus à 4h30 du mat', faut l'faire !

Miku ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Sinon, reprit Lily en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, je ne dirai rien à personne de ce qui est arrivé.

- Vous… Vous avez vu ? balbutia Miku.

- Bien sûr que j'ai vu. Je sens ton énergie magique à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. Surtout quand c'est l'énergie d'une vieille connaissance, ajouta la capitaine en agitant la tête.

- Euh… J'ai des pouvoirs, alors… Comment cela se fait-il que… Qu'ils ne se soient jamais manifestés avant ?

Lily hausa les épaules.

- 'sais pas. P'tet qu'avoir posé le pied sur le Passeur enfin réveillé t'aura éveillée à ton tour. Tu le connais tellement bien, après tout… qui sait. La magie est aussi insaisissable que l'air. Surtout quand c'est la magie de Gumika.

- …

- Quoiqu'il en soit. Tu as essayé de flotter ?

- Flo – flotter ?

- Ben oui, lâcha Lily nonchalamment. Saute, essaye.

- Je vais juste atterrir sur mes pieds, grommela Miku, mais elle obtempéra.

A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle sauta en l'air, Miku resta en suspens. Jetant un regard interloqué à Lily qui lui souriait, Miku tenta de se reposer sur le sol. Elle y parvint parfaitement.

Avec appréhension, elle tenta un plus grand bond. Et elle vola.

Lily lui faisait cet énorme sourire qui montrait ses dents blanches. Ses craintes laissées de côté, Miku se mit à virevolter en l'air, riant aux éclats.

- Chhuuuut– ! s'exclama Lily, bien que son sourire était évident dans sa voix. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

Miku plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mais elle était trop euphorique. C'était trop beau.

- Tu es Wendy ! gloussa Lily.

Miku sentit des larmes de joie perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle se pinça la joue – mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout était réel. Elle possédait un pouvoir mystérieux, et elle pouvait flotter dans l'air aussi gracieusement qu'une bulle de savon…

- Je ne suis pas que Wendy, dit Miku.

Black le lui avait dit.

- Je suis Aqua, murmura Miku, alors qu'une larme glissait sur sa joue.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kaito se réveilla dans une sorte de hamac, suspendu à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol. Le soleil filtrait par les interstices de la cale et il avait fallu qu'un minuscule rayon de lumière vienne chatouiller son œil. Bâillant, Kaito s'assit sur le hamac, ses jambes légèrement surélevées par rapport au plancher. Il était vêtu de ses vêtements d'hier.

- Tu es réveillé, l'ondin ? s'enquit Dell d'une voix bourrue en entrant dans la cale. J'allais le faire pour toi. T'es matinal.

Il avait déjà une pipe au bec, et pourtant, il n'était pas encore coiffé. Ses cheveux argentés partaient dans tous les sens. Kaito se demanda avec une vague de panique si ses cheveux avaient la même forme. Il détestait se démêler les cheveux.

- Tiens, fit Dell.

Il lui indiqua un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une ceinture de cuir, posés sur un tonneau.

- Je te prête mes vêtements. Les tiens ne sont pas adéquats, remarqua le chirurgien du bateau en jetant un coup d'œil aux vêtements « futuristes » de Kaito.

- Adéquats pour quoi ? grommela le jeune homme en se levant.

- Pour nous aider à tenir le bateau en place. Et puis, à te battre, au cas où. Aujourd'hui, c'est la première tournée depuis notre congé, et tout le monde magique en a été averti. Nombreux seront ceux à tenter de nous voler.

Kaito sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. Se battre ? Mais il ne savait même pas comment charger un pistolet ! Il n'allait pas frapper des esprits magiques à coups de pieds et de poings !

Dell sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il le rassura avec un sourire narquois :

- T'inquiète, va. Normalement, on sera là pour assurer le taf. Toi, tu vas juste en prendre de la graine sagement, sauf cas extrême.

- Et en cas de cas extrême ?

- Alors, j'espère que tu arriveras à dénicher au fond de toi Kyle Léviathan, répondit laconiquement Dell en haussant les épaules.

La réponse frustra Kaito. Il avait bien compris qu'il était doté de pouvoirs magiques, et qu'il était censé être la réincarnation d'un ondin, mais honnêtement ? Comment était-il censé entrer en contact avec son prédécesseur ? Et que se passerait-il s'il y arrivait ? Se retrouverait-il avec une queue de poisson, inutile dans la bataille ?

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, la mine sombre, quand il s'aperçut que Dell l'observait. Kaito se mit à rougir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de regarder, mais Dell était un très bel homme. Un peu trop grognon, mais assez beau. Grand, et mince, et Kaito imaginait sans peine ses abdos travaillés.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées salaces, puis se tourna et enfila la chemise que Dell lui avait prêtée. Elle sentait le tabac, pas étonnant, mais également une autre odeur, un peu plus musquée... De l'alcool ? Kaito haussa les épaules. Tant pis. Ca ou rien.

En montant sur le pont, Kaito se rendit compte que la journée venait à peine de se lever, mais que déjà, nombreux étaient au travail.

Il aperçut Miku, debout sur les cordages et les cheveux volant au gré du vent. Elle était entièrement vêtue de vêtements gracieux et sombres qui lui allaient comme un gant, mais qui la rendaient trop pâle à son goût. D'abord étonné, Kaito haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire à la jeune fille. Elle ne le remarqua pas, et, blessé, Kaito détourna son attention vers le reste du navire.

Haku enrubannait précautionneusement la tête du gamin d'hier soir – Oliver – qui psalmodiait des phrases dans une langue étrangère, inconnue. Kaito eut l'impression que son pouls battait plus vite – il mit cela sur le compte du déplaisir qu'il ressentait en étant confronté à ce chenapan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Oliver chante ? demanda-t-il tout de même à Dell, à voix basse, par curiosité.

- Une incantation, expliqua Dell sur le même ton. Oliver assure des protections autour du bateau. Un bouclier magique. Ca ne devrait pas tarder à prendre effet.

A la seconde où Dell finissait sa phrase, des dizaines d'oiseaux vinrent obscurcir le ciel avant de se poser, les uns à côté des autres, sur les fondations des voiles. Kaito les observa, ahuri.

- Que… ?

- Et bien, caqueta Oliver en se tournant vers lui. Tu ne pensais pas que le navire avançait qu'à la force du vent, pas vrai ?

Kaito, médusé, s'avança vers la balustrade, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Ils survolaient une petite ville.

- C'est en partie vrai, continua Oliver. Mais les oiseaux, mes alliés, ont décidé de m'aider. Ce sont eux qui nous assureront la vitesse et la force en cas de combat.

Le combat… Un combat contre qui ? Contre quoi ? Le cœur de Kaito se serra. Il avait peur, malgré ce que Dell lui avait assuré.

En levant les yeux vers le gouvernail, Kaito vit Lily, les cheveux en pétard. Elle venait visiblement de se lever, mais était déjà fidèle au poste. Un sourire confiant illuminait son visage, mais il pouvait y distinguer de la nervosité. Ainsi, cette immortelle craignait pour sa vie ? La sécurité de son bateau, de son équipage ?

Alors que Kaito ressassait ses sombres pensées, un hurlement strident s'éleva de l'autre côté du bateau.

- Nous sommes attaqués ! s'égosilla Iroha avant de se transformer en chat et de détaler.

- Ah ! pépia Oliver en élevant la tête vers les voiles.

Kaito, et tout l'équipage avec lui, levèrent les yeux.

.

* * *

Debout et en équilibre sur les cordages qui rattachaient les voiles au mât principal, Miku observait l'horizon, ses couettes volant librement au gré du vent derrière elle. Elle avait troqué ses habits de la veille pour une tenue que la capitaine avait jugé « adéquate », c'est-à-dire, un maillot de bain noir qui lui comprimait la poitrine et la rendait plus plate qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, un gilet noir en lin aussi léger et doux que de la soie, gilet dont le dos descendait jusqu'à ses genoux et aux manches qui lui couvraient presque les mains, un short de tissu robuste et des bottes qui épousaient ses mollets comme si elles étaient de tissu plutôt que de cuir.

Elle ne prêtait déjà plus attention à la mine ébahie qu'affichait Kaito : Miku était complètement grisée par sa nouvelle légèreté.

Quelqu'un poussa un cri assourdissant. Surprise, Miku baissa la tête, pour la remonter aussi sec : dans l'azur hésitant se profilaient des figures colorées qui fonçaient à toute vitesse vers le bateau.

Le sang de Miku se glaça.

Ils étaient attaqués.


	5. Acciaccatura

**a/n: **Whew, je n'ai rien écrit depuis la fin du monde ! XD

C'est l'album de **Kikuo** qui m'a beaucoup inspirée. _**Chiri Chiri Juusou**_ est MA-GNI-FIQUE. Je tiens également à remercier l'auteur de _Lombres_, China Miéville, qui a écrit un livre superbe. Avec énormément d'imagination et d'idées fantasques. Par exemple, dans un chapitre, la pas-héroïne confronte un Roi des Mots dont le but est d'apprendre le plus de mots possibles. Elle va donc lui dire des grossièretés ou du langage de téssi x)

J'espère qu'_Aqua et Le Passeur_ et toutes ses choses fantabuleuses vous plairont encore plus qu'elles me plaisent à moi de les écrire ;D admirez le français de cette phrase xD

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ! Je vous aime et vous me donnez tout ce qu'il me faut pour vivre !

**Edit**: **Sarabeka** a grugé que le Vortex vient des _Cinq Légendes_ :-) Ce film est juste mortel. J'ai d'ailleurs un peu prétexté l'anniversaire de ma sœur pour que mes parents le lui achètent !

**Edit2**: **Kai Kim** et **Michioto Kolimi** sont des UTAU que j'ai découvert il y a peu. Enfin, seulement Michioto Kolimi. Je suis de très près l'activité de **KaiSuki** sur _deviantArt_, et ses UTAU sont très beaux physiquement, ainsi que leur voix. Ça m'a rendue triste de devoir les tuer.

**Edit3**: Quelques fautes d'orthographe et de tournures de phrase corrigées.

***Paru Café**

* * *

Le Passeur trembla soudainement de tout son long, faisant tomber l'équipage sur le plancher. Kaito frotta ses genoux endoloris en se relevant, tandis que Dell se précipitait à l'avant, maugréant force jurons.

Un rire aigu fit trembler la gorge de Lily Mc Fersen, à la proue. Elle vira à bâbord – le vaisseau s'ébranla. Kaito rampa à l'avant, se frayant un chemin au travers de l'équipage en ébullition.

Miku atterrit au sol dans un bruit mat, recroquevillée, une main pressant les côtes. Kaito s'approcha d'elle, paniqué.

- Miku ! Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête et desserra le poing. Une petite tête colorée s'en échappait en pépiant joyeusement. Kaito dut plisser les yeux pour voir ce que c'était.

- Un oiseau d'Oliver ?

Miku secoua la tête négativement et ouvrit les deux paumes, après avoir serré l'objet si fort que ses rouages mécaniques craquèrent.

- Un petit wagon, expliqua Miku.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ça a foncé sur moi, continua la jeune fille en trépignant d'impatience. Nous sommes attaqués par Gumika; elle nous envoie ses créations. C'est une horlogère, rappelle-toi ? Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le reste du petit train arrive !

Elle sautilla avec légèreté le long des cordages et grimpa sur la proue, alors que Le Passeur était secoué de soubresauts, sa coque se faisant défoncer par de lourds projectiles. Kaito poussa quelques cris en tentant de retrouver son équilibre. Le vaisseau tanguait beaucoup trop et il ressentait son mal de l'air lui serrer les entrailles. Il pressa les paupières fort pour refouler la bile amère.

Kaito agrippa le rebord du pont, les jointures blanches. Il serra les dents et ouvrit un œil.

Des figures multicolores fonçaient à toute vitesse sur Le Passeur; Kaito identifia des centaines de jouets qui avaient bercé son enfance. Une vive douleur retentit dans sa poitrine. Un petit soldat de plomb s'était niché droit comme un piquet dans sa poitrine, tachant sa chemise d'un minuscule point carmin. Kaito le retira en grimaçant, puis le jeta au loin, espérant qu'il atteindrait un des détestables jouets qui s'écrasaient contre la coque avec un bruit dur.

- Place ! beugla quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il fut violemment bousculé sur le côté alors qu'une personne posait un genou à terre et calait un lance-missile sur son épaule et la rambarde. Deux couettes rose foncé entortillées ballotèrent au gré du souffle de l'explosion – la détonation. Une série de missiles arc-en-ciel vinrent détruire les plus gros jouets – des chevaux de bois – avec force.

Kaito s'inquiéta.

- Euh… Et les débris ? Ils ne vont pas atterrir au sol ?

Teto lui sourit. Il ressentit un très léger pincement au cœur – elle _lui_ ressemblait vraiment trop.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-elle. Regarde ! Mes missiles les désintègrent en fins morceaux.

Elle pointa du doigt les débris de bois, qui explosaient alors en petites paillettes. Kaito écarquilla les yeux. Le monde de l'au-delà était décidément très strass. Une plainte aiguë échappa des lèvres de Lily, qui vira à tribord, propulsant presque tout le monde sur le plancher.

Kagura Gakupo dégaina son sabre et grimpa le long des cordages. Kaito leva les yeux un instant, pour les baisser ensuite. Des oiseaux en bois filaient à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, détruisant les cordages. Oliver poussait des jurons de marin, avant d'enchaîner sur des trilles mélodieux. Ses gazouillis entraînaient de vrais oiseaux dans des formations complexes; et Kaito observa avec horreur une pie se faire plaquer au sol par un oiseau mécanique.

- Oliver ! cria Kaito.

La partie non enrubannée du visage d'Oliver était baignée de larmes. Des sanglots agitaient sa poitrine, mais inlassablement, le garçonnet continuait à orchestrer les oiseaux.

A l'avant, Dell armait une arbalète et atteignait sa cible à chaque fois. Il privilégiait les chevaux de bois qui galopaient dangereusement vers Lily.

C'était le chaos. Tout le monde était occupé à lutter. Miku était hors de vue, et Kaito inerte, paralysé, le regard figé pour mieux absorber ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il vit Lily tirer un coutelas de sa botte. La capitaine allait s'élancer quand un lourd choc fit trembler le navire. Kaito fut précipité à l'avant. Son coccyx se plaignit alors qu'il atterrissait près de Defoko et de Teto. L'une mâchonnait du pain en actionnant son lance-missile, tandis que Defoko faisait siffler les balles de son Uzi contre les petits trains. Kaito vit un petit soldat et une ballerine de coton doux atterrir sur le béret de la jeune fille. Ils se mirent à lui bourrer le crâne de coups de pieds.

- Defoko ! hurla Lily. Repli !

Defoko hocha la tête. Kaito observa ses moindres gestes, fasciné. La violette avait sorti d'une sacoche un objet sphérique. Une sorte de boule de cristal, à l'intérieur de laquelle virevoltaient des couleurs chatoyantes et des paillettes. Elle la lança devant elle dans l'air. La boule de cristal décrivit un arc de cercle au dessus du beaupré avant d'exploser.

Un tourbillon se dessina au milieu des nuages, et une image claire d'une ruelle bordée d'immeubles à la façade rouge apparut, légèrement agitée d'ondes, comme si des cercles se dessinaient à la surface de l'eau.

- On met les gaz ! s'époumona Lily alors qu'elle serrait les mains sur la barre. Attachez vos ceintures !

Et elle appuya du pied un accélérateur en bois, comme dans une voiture. Les voiles se gonflèrent immédiatement, et Le Passeur fonça droit dans l'illusion.

Kaito ferma les yeux, attendant le choc.

* * *

**CCCCRRRANNNNKKKK**. L'onde se répercuta dans chacun de ses os, le secouant des pieds à la tête. Kaito agrippa ce qui se trouvait devant lui, les yeux fortement pressés par la peur. Il reçut quelque chose dans son dos et il s'arc-bouta, le souffle coupé. Là seulement, il daigna ouvrir les yeux, trop choqué pour rester impassible et attendre sa mort.

Un tissu humide s'écrasa sur son visage. Kaito le saisit et cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

Ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche était un T-Shirt gris encore mouillé. En levant les yeux, Kaito poussa un cri de surprise. Le Passeur était coincé entre deux immeubles, les flancs ayant profondément entamé les façades rougeâtres. De nombreuses cordes à linge pendaient d'une fenêtre à l'autre et s'entremêlaient avec les cordages du trois-mâts.

- Whew, on l'a échappé belle, s'écria Teto en riant.

Kaito fit volte-face. Les bordages du bateau étaient éclatés, des morceaux de bois misérables traînant sur le plancher. L'équipage se relevait en gémissant et en râlant. Lily était assise près de son gouvernail, l'air abattu. Son regard bleu croisa le sien, et Kaito eut la curieuse envie de tendre les mains vers elle pour la réconforter. Pourtant, il se rappelait bien avoir de l'aversion pour cette capitaine…

Defoko releva son arme sur son épaule, cliquetant de ferraille en même temps. Ses yeux lilas impassibles scannèrent les dégâts, puis elle soupira; d'une pichenette, elle fit voler le petit soldat et la danseuse de doux coton qui s'étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux. Kaito se releva péniblement, les jambes flageolantes tant le choc et l'absurdité de la situation était grande. Il se pencha tant bien que mal sur la rambarde en débris et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

Des passants, sac plastiques en main, se baladaient tranquillement, vaquant à leurs occupations sans se préoccuper de l'immense bateau au-dessus de leur tête. Vu de si loin, ils étaient minuscules, comme des petits insectes avançant à toute vitesse. Le bleuté eut un haut-le-cœur et il s'éloigna fissa du rebord pour éviter de déverser sa bile amère sur un malheureux en dessous.

- Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne nous remarquent pas ? s'enquit-il misérablement, un poing sur la bouche.

Dell s'approcha alors qu'il fixait son arbalète dans son dos. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Nous sommes invisibles, pour eux… Complètement…

Il y avait comme une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Kaito s'entêta cependant.

- Mais… Les immeubles ? Ils sont pétés !

- Altérés, tu veux dire… Enfin, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, avoua Dell en coinçant sa pipe entre ses lèvres. Mais les vivants touchés, qui sont dans les appartements, n'ont rien ressenti, sauf peut-être une onde glacée les traversant de part en part. Et les trous dans leurs murs ? Ils ne le remarquent pas. Ils verront un truc flou, et ils cligneront des yeux, persuadés d'avoir mal vu… Une illusion d'optique. Une altération, _voilà_, éluda Dell, frustré.

Kaito laissa son cerveau enregistrer l'info, lentement.

- Si je comprends bien, ils ne remarquent rien, absolument rien ? Même si le bateau vient d'écraser leurs façades, y a rien ?

- Tu comprends vite mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps, cassa Dell en s'éloignant d'un pas crispé.

Kaito en rougit de honte. Il s'élança à la poursuite de l'argenté.

- Mais… C'est bon, pas la peine d'être aussi sec, rétorqua le jeune homme, je suis complètement nouveau dans le monde des morts et de la magie…

Dell eut un sourire en coin.

- Nope, pas totalement…

Kaito fronça les sourcils.

- J'étais censé avoir un pouvoir… Tu en es bien sûr ? Moi je suis certain d'être là par erreur. Ce Kyle, il n'est pas sorti – enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, marmonna le bleuté.

Dell haussa les épaules et lâcha une bouffée de fumée.

- J'en sais foutrement rien. Tu as bien Kyle Léviathan en toi, c'est sûr et certain… De là à savoir si ce crétin fini apparaîtra…

Il fit un mouvement du menton vers Miku, accroupie contre le mât secondaire.

- Aqua, au moins, s'est partiellement réveillée, tant mieux…

Kaito ne prit pas en compte son dernier commentaire; à la seconde où ses yeux avaient glissé sur la jeune fille, il s'était élancé vers elle, mort d'inquiétude. Miku était recroquevillée sur elle-même, une main serrant sa cheville, ses cheveux turquoise éparpillés gracieusement autour de ses épaules.

- Miku ! Ca va ? s'écria le bleuté en déboulant à ses côtés.

Elle fit non de la tête et il sentit son sang se glacer.

- Où as-tu mal ? murmura-t-il.

- …au pied… me suis tordu la cheville…

- Flûte, marmonna Kaito.

Il se releva, espérant apercevoir Haku au milieu de la cohue qui se formait en cercle autour d'une personne allongée au sol. Kaito, intrigué, donna une main à la jeune fille et enroula son bras autour de son épaule. En claudiquant, ils s'avancèrent vers le cercle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kaito.

- Un mort, souffla une jeune fille aux longs cheveux gris.

- C'est possible ?! s'exclama Kaito avant de se rendre compte de son impolitesse.

Un mort mort ? Kaito s'approcha le plus possible, Miku sur l'épaule, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus les têtes et chapeaux.

- Il s'appelait Kai Kim, souffla la même jeune fille.

Le jeune homme était étendu, le poing pressé contre la poitrine. Ses cheveux rouges et noirs couvraient son visage triangulaire. Kaito baissa la tête par respect, mais surveilla du coin de l'œil Lily Mac Fersen. La capitaine s'approchait, les épaules affaissées et l'air désolé. Zatsune Miku la suivait de très près, portant un long kimono noir aux bordures grenat, dont les manches dissimulaient ce qu'il devina être une boîte à bijoux.

Zatsune s'agenouilla auprès de Kai Kim, tout en coinçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Lily pressa ses paumes contre le front du mort, et Zatsune lui ouvrit la bouche. Kaito cligna des yeux; un origami était sorti d'entre les lèvres de Kai Kim. Zatsune, l'origami en forme de grue au creux de la main, entama un chant mélodieux, à peine audible, presque un bourdonnement. Chaque marin leva les mains au ciel. Kaito, surpris, tenta de les imiter. Il aperçut alors Zatsune ouvrir gracieusement la boîte ornementée de doré, embrasser la grue de papier d'un mouvement délicat, affectueux; puis, elle glissa l'origami dans la boîte et la referma.

C'était fini. La boîte disparut dans ses manches et les bras de l'équipage retombèrent mollement le long de leurs côtés.

- L'âme de Kai Kim est partie, s'écria Lily en renversant la tête vers l'arrière. La chair l'est aussi. Il faut lui donner une sépulture.

- Un fantôme a-t-il besoin d'une sépulture ? questionna Kaito à voix basse, vers la jeune fille aux cheveux gris.

- Une sépulture, ce n'est pas forcément une tombe occidentale ou un autel japonais, lui répondit-elle. Cela peut être un caveau; mais souvent, les cendres de nos morts retournent à la mer. Kai Kim… Je crois qu'il voulait qu'on verse ses cendres autour d'un tilleul.

- Vous avez beaucoup de morts ? demanda Kaito, attristé.

- Nous en avons eu beaucoup lorsque Gumika nous avait attaqués par le passé, avoua la fille. Mais ! Kyle, enfin, Kaito, plutôt – tu as vraiment tout oublié ?

Kaito échangea un regard avec Miku.

- Moi oui, dit-il.

- Et moi je me rappelle de bribes… seulement, marmotta Miku. Je me rappelle de toi, tu es… Sekka Yufu ? tenta-t-elle.

- Oui, dit Yufu. Je te remercie de t'en rappeler.

Elle tourna la tête alors vers deux marins qui soulevaient Kai Kim sur leurs épaules. Elle s'en approcha, glissa sa main dans celle de Kai Kim puis revint vers Miku et Kaito.

- Tiens, murmura Yufu en fourrant un papier coloré dans la main de Kaito. Histoire de te protéger dans les batailles…

Et elle s'éloigna à grands-pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Miku.

- Je ne sais pas... fit Kaito.

Il observa le petit papier de couleur pourpre, froissé, qui gisait entre ses doigts. Il cligna les yeux, perdu. Le papier venait de disparaître.

- Hé ! Où est-il passé… héééé ?!

Un grand cerf-volant venait d'apparaître au-dessus de leurs têtes. Kaito attrapa la bobine de fil qui, s'emmêlant avec une corde à nœuds, pendouillait, inerte.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fiche avec ça, moi ? bredouilla le jeune homme.

Haku s'avança vers lui.

- Tiens, c'est toi qui as pris le pouvoir de Kai Kim ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ? J'en – j'en sais rien ?!

- Bon courage avec tes cerfs-volants… c'est toi qui les contrôle maintenant !

Elle agrippa le poignet de Miku et attira la jeune fille vers elle.

- On va aller se matérialiser l'espace d'une heure chez les vivants, expliqua-t-elle vaguement, afin d'acheter ce qu'il faut pour soigner les blessés.

- Euh… Et comment on fait ça ? demanda Kaito.

- En se taisant, fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Kaito rencontra les yeux rouges de Zatsune Miku. Elle se tenait droite et fière. A sa gauche, une jeune fille au corps svelte tenait dans ses mains un long drap rouge-orangé, de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Miki, dit Zatsune en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Matérialise-les.

* * *

La dénommée Miki hocha la tête et balança son drap par-dessus les têtes de Haku, Miku et Kaito. Kaito eut juste le temps d'entendre Zatsune lui dire : « Accrochez-vous bien ! » avant de ressentir une profonde sensation de vertige.

L'instant d'après, il était sur le sol bitumé. Kaito releva la tête. Il voyait clairement le bateau au-dessus de lui, de même que ses compagnons : Miki, Iroha, Zatsune, Miku. Son cerf-volant avait disparu de ses mains.

Les esprits pouvaient aller et venir librement, apparemment. Zat' indiqua à Kaito qu'ils étaient à Venise, dans le quartier piéton plus exactement. La seule barrière restait la langue mais ils purent se débrouiller avec leurs rudiments d'anglais.

Ils ressortirent chargés d'une pharmacie, les sacs bourrés de bandages et onguents en tout genre. Miku avait reçu une paire de béquilles.

- Il faut se dépêcher de rentrer, alarma Miki. La limite de la matérialisation est bientôt dépassée. De plus, j'ai entendu dire que des liseurs d'esprits traînaient dans le coin.

- Ah, fit Zatsune. Rentrons rapidement sur Le Passeur. Les liseurs d'esprits sont dangereux, et nous sommes affaiblis après l'attaque. Gumika a sûrement identifié notre destination quant Defoko a envoyé le Vortex. Mieux vaut éviter qu'elle en emploie pour atteindre Lily.

- Go vers le trois-mâts, soupira Kaito, qui aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps sur la terre ferme.

- Non, expliqua Zatsune en dodelinant de la tête. Si toi tu vois un trois-mâts, et bien il s'agit seulement de ta vue. Personne ne voit le Passeur de la même manière… C'est ce qui en fait la difficulté à le repérer. Moi, par exemple, j'ai le sentiment d'aller sur un atakebune, mais Bruno l'espagnol voit une caraque. Et Michioto Kolimi, une caravelle.

- Moi, je vois un trois-mâts aussi, fit Miku.

- Si toi et Miku voyez la même chose, alors, c'est que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, couina Miki.

- Seule la cap'taine connaît la vraie forme du Passeur, renchérit Iroha. Et Gumika essaye à tout prix de la deviner pour s'en emparer. Voilà. Aussi simple que ça.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que Gumika emploie des liseurs d'esprits ? demanda Miku.

- Oui, dit Zatsune. Nous sur Le Passeur redoutons surtout trois choses : Gumika, car elle emploie des liseurs d'esprits pour capturer Lily et découvrir la vraie forme du Passeur – et nécessairement, le pouvoir ultime de contrebalancer la Mort et la Vie. Elle emploie aussi les pires ennemis des esprits... _Les_... (elle chuchota en tremblant un peu) _Ghostbusters_... La deuxième chose, c'est…

Elle fit une pause, puis ses yeux vinasse se durcirent. Elle planta un doigt crochu dans la poitrine souple de Miku.

- C'est toi, Aqua.

Miku ouvrit la bouche. Un petit son étranglé en sortit.

Un autre suivit.

- Et la troisième chose ? demanda Kaito.

- Les… Les… Les Go-go… Les Go-go… balbutia Iroha.

- Les Gaulois ? tenta Kaito tout de Go.

- Les **GHOSTBUSTERS** ! hurla Iroha.

Et elle se métamorphosa en chat avant de filer à l'anglaise.

- Pas de quoi avoir si peur ! s'écria Kaito. Rien que la mention de leurs noms t'effraie, Iroha ?

- Haha ! Je t'avais dit que c'était bien un esprit ! s'écria une voix aigue, en japonais.

Kaito se tourna vivement. Miku restait figée, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Sa poigne se serra sur ses béquilles.

- Oui, sœurette, j'ai compris… soupira une voix plus grave que la précédente. Et les autres le sont aussi… Bon, on a du boulot !

Celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots était un jeune garçon, pas plus de quinze ans, habillé en une combinaison en jean gris. Il portait sur le dos un énorme caisson qui clignotait de plusieurs gyrophares. Un tube en accordéon d'aspirateur y était relié et reposait dans ses mains gantées. Aux côtés de l'adolescent se tenait une jeune fille, vêtue exactement de la même manière. Les deux étaient blonds aux yeux bleus et un sourire confiant illuminait leur visage.

- En avant ! s'exclama la fille.

- Attends ! s'écria Miku en levant sa béquille comme pour se protéger.

L'adolescente blonde se figea, ses bottes cramponnées crissant sur le sol avec un bruit caoutchouteux. Elle plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Miku.

- Mi… Miku, c'est toi ? balbutia-t-elle.

Le garçon se posta à ses côtés.

- C'est sûrement une illusion, ne te laisse pas déstabiliser par le fantôme !

- Len ! cria Miku, désespérément. Rin ! C'est moi ! Miku !

- Miku, tu les connais ? murmura Kaito, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

- Oui, avoua Miku. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, je t'en ai parlé !

- Que font-ils à Venise ?

- Je vais te le dire, moi, intervint Zatsune. Ce sont des Ghostbusters, les ennemis jurés des fantômes et des esprits. Ils ne ratent jamais leur cible. Et leur cible, c'est nous.

- Flûte, dit Kaito.


	6. Hermès, mangeur de cerfs-volants

**a/n**: 'lut les gens ! Une update plus rapide parce que ce sont les vacances et qu'au final l'inspiration est venue vite. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire ni à ajouter, je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre qui n'a rien de bien innovant et puis, je vous fais part de ma flemmingite, je ne me suis pas relue.

Merci à Eternal et Ai Megurine pour leurs commentaires ! :)

***Paru Café**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Miki.

- Comme Iroha, on panique ? tenta Kaito en reculant d'un pas.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Miku tendait les mains vers ses amis, calant sa béquille entre sa hanche et l'aisselle. Kaito devinait son regard sincère. Mais malgré la pureté des sentiments de Miku, les Ghostbusters ne semblaient pas prêts à l'écouter. Len surtout, était enragé. Il pointait le tube d'aspirateur avec méfiance, mais ses membres tremblaient. De colère ou de peur, Kaito ne saurait dire.

- On parlemente, c'est peut-être une bonne idée, fit Miki.

Kaito observa la rousse. Elle agrippait son drap soyeux à un point si fort que ses jointures en blanchissaient. Il eut de la peine pour elle.

Zatsune gardait un calme mortel.

- On parlemente, alors ? dit le bleuet, cherchant l'approbation de Zatsune.

Il entendit ses geta claquer contre la dalle vénitienne avant qu'elle ne se précipite sur Miku en un éclair de noir. Kaito cligna des yeux.

La sorcière venait de défaire le lien qui retenait ses cheveux. Un rideau d'ébène sembla alors couler sur son dos, puis pousser, pousser, grandir jusqu'à balayer le sol. Ses cheveux flottèrent ensuite, avant de venir se fixer aux murs. Kaito n'osa respirer. Des fleurs - des chrysanthèmes rouges - éclosèrent ensuite sur ses cheveux.

Rin et Len pâlirent d'un coup.

- Je - je t'avais dit que c'était un piège, déglutit Rin.

- Comment ?! s'écria Len. C'est plutôt moi qui -

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! On est vraiment dans la mouise, là !

- Euh, les jumeaux... intervint Miku.

- Tais-toi, esprit ! s'écria Len. Et prépare-toi à trépasser. Oups. Quelle impolitesse de ma part. C'est déjà fait !

Miku glapit alors que le garçon blond activait son aspirateur. Sa béquille s'envola et disparut dans le tube alors qu'elle faisait un bond aérien sur le côté.

- Hé ! s'exclama Miki. J'ai dû la payer de ma poche, cette béquille, parce que ni Zatsune ni Kaito n'avaient d'euros !

- Désolé, j'avais oublié qu'on était en Europe, ça peut arriver, non ? s'excusa Kaito.

La petite rousse, en secouant son drap, agitaises bracelets de chevilles en aperçevant Miku. Les cheveux de Zatsune s'étaient enroulés autour du corps de Miku et l'avait déposée près de Miki. La turquoise se mit à parler vivement, un flot de paroles ininterrompues agitant sa bouche.

- Nous allons remonter, informa Miki. Bonne chance pour la suite !

- Hé ! Attendez ! Et les renforts ?!

Pour seule réponse, Miki fit tournoyer son drap et lui jeta un vêtement bleu. Il l'attrapa au vol et reconnut son écharpe préférée qu'il avait ôtée la veille, troquant ses anciens vêtements pour ceux de Dell. Cherchant une explication de la part de la petite rousse, il leva la tête, mais le drap avait déjà avalé Miku et Miki. Il entendit un très léger -pof- au-dessus de sa tête et lâcha un soupir irrité. Il balança l'écharpe négligemment autour de son cou et enjamba les cheveux de Zatsune, aussi tendus et dangereux que des rayons lasers dans un musée, pour venir se placer à ses côtés, tandis que Rin et Len examinaient leurs ennemis d'un oeil circonspect.

- Ton pouvoir est très joli, visuellement, complimenta Kaito. Mais à quoi sert-il ?

- Tu as été bien avisé de les éviter. Ils coupent comme des rasoirs.

Kaito déglutit.

Son cou le démangeait. Il tira un peu sur son écharpe.

- Je vais prendre la fille, et tu t'occupes du garçon, chuchota Zatsune.

- Je l'éloigne ?

- Si possible.

Il hocha la tête, sur ses gardes.

Les cheveux de Zatsune se rassemblèrent tels un tumulte de corbeaux et fondirent sur Rin. Elle émit un son étranglé et se replia vers un bâtiment. Len, lui, resta campé sur ses jambes, ses yeux trahissant son inquiétude pour sa soeur mais le tube braqué contre Kaito.

- Tu n'as pas honte, fit le bleuet doucement, de pointer cet effrayant appareil sur une amie de longue date ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer. Les fantômes, vous ne servez qu'à embrouiller les gens !

- Je crois que tu te trompes sur notre compte. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que nous représentons en vrai, fabula Kaito.

Il essayait de le déstabiliser en insufflant des petits mensonges par-ci par-là, mais il sentait une étrange conviction dans ses paroles, comme s'il y croyait vraiment dur comme fer.

Len fronça les sourcils, et appuya prestement sur un bouton. Kaito s'accroupit au moment où un rayon multicolore lui frôlait le haut du crâne. Il roula sur le sol et décocha un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Len. Le garçon trébucha. Il enroula subrepticement le tuyau annelé de l'aspirateur autour de la cheville de son assaillant et tira un coup sec. Kaito tomba sur le dos et poussa un cri de douleur.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le canon noir de l'aspirateur visait juste entre ses sourcils. Len avait écrasé sa botte sur le ventre de Kaito, l'empêchant de se relever.

- Fais tes prières, âme en peine...

- Je ne suis pas en peine, protesta vainement Kaito. Je ne suis même pas mort !

- Tu dois être un esprit relativement jeune pour dénier ton trépas. Moins d'une semaine, peut-être ? Pauvre gars... Je te plains, mais tes souffrances vont être abrégées. Tu vas enfin être purifié.

Il y avait une telle détermination dans le regard de Len que Kaito ne doutait pas une seconde de la difficulté de sa situation. C'est alors qu'un éclair noir, qu'il reconnut comme une mèche de cheveux appartenant à Zatsune, vint lacérer le gant de cuir si profondément qu'elle atteignit le poignet du blond. Kaito reçut une goutte de sang sur la joue. Sans se poser de questions, Kaito profita de la distraction du Ghostbuster pour se relever et pousser le garçon avec violence, ce qu'il fit sans trop de difficulté, étant plus fort et plus âgé.

- Tricheur, écuma le blondinet en secouant son poignet ensanglanté.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai blessé ! se justifia Kaito en courant.

Comme il l'espérait, Len se lança à sa poursuite. Kaito choisit les ruelles les plus escarpées, aux dalles inégales et trop étroites pour accueillir deux personnes sur son trottoir. Le moindre faux pas ferait tomber l'un d'entre eux dans le canal, et pour le moment, aucune gondole en vue qui serait assez aimable pour les repêcher.  
L'architecture était si ravissante que Kaito en oublia presque son poursuivant, quand un laser lui brûla le coude gauche. Il poussa un juron et accéléra l'allure, prenant soin de zigzaguer dans les rues pour semer ce bruit de bottes frappant la dalle.

Il leva les yeux. Une impasse.

- Tu es coincé, pout la deuxième fois, triompha Len en brandissant son tube d'aspirateur. Rends-toi ! Cette fois, plus rien ne pourra te sauver.

Kaito jeta le regard par dessus l'épaule de Len. Le Passeur trônait misérablement, encastré entre deux facades, les cordes à linges et les vêtements accrochés dessus grelottant comme des fanions colorés sous la morsure du vent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, alors ? cassa Kaito. Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Pas encore. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je fais avec eux, je veux juste rentrer chez moi avec elles...

- Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, annonça gravement le garçonnet. Tu es déjà mort !

- Tu es têtu, quand même ! Je te dis que je suis vivant !

- Prouve-le !

Ils se défièrent du regard, dans l'obscurité des murs étroits et le courant d'air morne qui troublait le clapotis du canal. Kaito considéra une toile de lierre qui grimpait et foisonnait autour d'une fenêtre aux volets fermés. Il en retira une feuille. Le végétal était dur et gris comme de la pierre, et ses branches piquantes. Il en cassa un brin, et observa l'expression de Len.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, argua le Ghostbuster. Les esprits peuvent manier ce qui les entoure.

Kaito haussa les épaules et fendit l'air avec la fine branche grise.

- Vois, fit-il en levant le poing.

La branche avait fouetté sa chair blanche et mis à vif le derme. Quelques perles de sang roulaient au coin des plis rougeâtres.

Les narines nacrées de Len palpitèrent et il fit un pas en arrière, sonné. Un gros chat au pelage irisé miaula sur une hauteur d'une maison et surprit le Ghostbuster. Son pied heurta une déformation de la dalle et il tomba à la renverse.

Le sang de Kaito ne fit qu'un tour, dans tous les sens du terme. Mû par un instinct (de léviathan ?) il tira sur son écharpe et bondit vers le garçon qui allait tomber dans l'eau trouble du canal. Le tissu bleu de son écharpe se métamorphose en un cerf-volant géant sur lequel il s'agenouilla. Il agrippa le collet du garçonnet et le hissa sur la dalle, en sécurité.

Len écarquilla les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! s'exclama-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

- Je t'ai sauvé, fit sèchement Kaito. Tu allais tomber.

- Sans blague ! rétorqua le blondinet, agacé. Mais... Je suis ton ennemi, non ?

Kaito secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser mourir. Au fait, tu es bien impoli. Tu ne m'as même pas dit merci. Et je t'ai dit que j'étais vivant !

Le visage de Len s'assombrit.

- C'est à cause de fantômes que notre village a eu tant d'histoires. Je n'ai aucune considération pour les gens qui aident les esprits. Ils font erreur. Fausse route.

- Donc tu ne me diras pas merci ?

Len lâcha un ricanement narquois.

- Plutôt mourir.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, je vois tes oreilles se colorer de rose; ose me dire après ça que tu n'as pas une dette envers moi, taquina Kaito.

Len s'empourpra et vociféra une injure. Kaito s'esclaffa et recula un peu, préférant ne pas se demander comment il arrivait à diriger ce cerf-volant bleu clair.

C'était assez instinctif, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise sur cet objet. Ce n'était pas son pouvoir, mais celui de Kai Kim; Sekka Yufu le lui avait dit. Sa gorge se resserra. Il portait les vêtements d'un mort.  
(En y repensant, il était bien vêtu des habits de Dell, non ? Cette idée accentua son malaise.)

Len avait appuyé sur un bouton du caisson accroché à son dos, et les lumières s'étaient éteintes.

- Juste pour cette fois, dit-il. Je ne te ferai rien.

Kaito le remercia d'un sourire poli.

- Len ! LEN ! Au secours ! hurla Rin, au loin.

Le bleuet en déduisit que Zatsune avait acculée la fillette et s'apprêtait à en finir avec elle. Il bondit sur son cerf-volant et fila à la rencontre de la sorcière. Il glapit quand il faillit toucher une mèche de cheveux qui aurait pu lui trancher la gorge.

- Zat' ! appela-t-il. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se replie. Le garçon accepte de fermer les yeux.

La sorcière lui accorda à peine un regard, raide et muette de concentration alors que des serres de cheveux se refermaient lentement sur Rin. Elle entendit Kaito se poser au sol avec légèreté, et soupira. Il secoua le cerf-volant d'un geste bref et remit son écharpe miraculeusement matérialisée autour du cou.

- Rentrons, accepta Zatsune.

Kaito releva la tête, cherchant des yeux le vaisseau.

- Comment le rejoindre ?

- J'ai mes moyens, répondit Zatsune.

Elle fusilla du regard la petite blonde ramassée sur elle-même dans une impasse avant de claquer des doigts. Kaito cligna les yeux. Un homme était là, il en était certain, un très grand homme à la peau noire, mais Kaito avait beau plisser les yeux, il ne parvenait pas à le discerner entièrement. En un courant d'air, la silhouette s'effaçait et si on contemplait autre chose, on avait l'impression de la revoir du coin de l'oeil, comme une pierre phosporescente la nuit.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

- Un ami, assura Zatsune, et Kaito aurait juré que le noir avait souri. Tu vas peut-être avoir une sensation de vertige, alors prépare-toi à ne pas crier.

Le bleuet n'avait pas pris une inspiration pour se calmer qu'une main osseuse lui agrippa le bras, et il se sentit étrange, comme s'il tombait à grande vitesse dans un précipice mais qu'un fil de nylon le retenait par le sommet du crâne. Il eut la nausée mais refoula ses hauts-le-coeur. L'instant d'après, il était sur le pont du Passeur, titubant et s'agrippant à un cordage.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas que deux bras se jetèrent autour de ses épaules. Kaito trébucha. Miku s'était jetée sur sa poitrine, l'air pâle, fatigué.

- Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien Kaito ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Miku, tu es blanche comme un linge, ignora le jeune homme en se penchant sur elle. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui...

Sauf qu'elle fermait les yeux et se laissait tomber à la renverse. Il la rattrapa brusquement, ébahi. Evanouie ! Comme ça ! D'un coup !

- Beau travail, lui dit la voix du capitaine derrière lui. Vous avez réussi à occuper les Ghostbusters pendant qu'on retapait Le Passeur.

Le vaisseau semblait effectivement réparé, les cordages étaient comme neufs et les les voiles avaient été recousues. Le plancher brillait.

- Vous m'en devez une, fit faiblement Kaito, les bras serrés autour de la taille de Miku.

Il regardait Zatsune se relever et se mettre en route, avec le plus de naturel possible, comme si rien d'étrange n'était arrivé.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Kaito l'ondin ?

Il se mit à réfléchir.

- Vous m'accorderez une soirée dans votre cabine, et vous devrez répondre à toutes les questions que je vous poserai.

Lily hocha la tête, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- A la bonne heure ! Vingt et une heure. Et je te kicke de chez moi à minuit moins quart. Demande au fuckin' Kagura de quoi becqueter.

* * *

Après avoir déposé Miku dans sa couchette, Kaito partit dîner avec les autres, non sans qu'il ait été assuré qu'Haku resterait au chevet de l'évanouie. Il mangea sombrement, ne souriant pas même aux boutades de Teto. Ni Lily ni Iroha ne se montrèrent, et il lui sembla qu'il n'avait pas revu la conteuse depuis l'attaque des Ghostbusters. Oliver ne parut que quelques instants, puis s'excusa presque aussitôt. Il avait un air grave. Kaito se demanda si la mort de certains de ses oiseaux l'affectait. Puis il se souvint de Kai Kim, et sa bouche devint sèche. Il repoussa son plat, incapable de manger quoi que ce soit d'autre, malgré le fait que Kagura soit un véritable chef. Penser qu'il possédait le pouvoir d'un mort le rebutait; il avait l'impression de faire partie des esprits alors qu'il avait l'illusion d'être encore vivant. Les vindications de Len l'avait un peu marqué. Après tout, une fois monté sur ce vaisseau, personne ne pouvait prouver qu'il appartenait toujours aux gens de chair et d'os.

Il avait traversé une ligne.

A savoir s'il y avait un retour...

Il salua ses amis, puis se dirigea vers la cabine de Lily. Il avait suffisamment exploré Le Passeur, petit, pour savoir où elle se trouvait, sans compter qu'il s'agissait de sa pièce préférée. Il toqua trois coups polis à la porte.

- Entrez, lui dit Lily.

Il poussa le bois légèrement grinçant. Une forte odeur de tanin agressa son nez. La scenteur provenait sûrement du jus de noix avec lequel on faisait de l'encre; or, des kilomètres entiers de papiers jaunis jonchaient le sol. La pièce était en désordre avec toute cette paperasse, mais étrangement fascinante. Les carreaux, barrés équitablement de bois, disposés comme une grille de sudoku, donnaient sur l'arrière du bateau. Lily était face aux fenêtres, sûrement en train d'observer les passants qui profitaient de Venise du soir.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table sur laquelle était posée une lampe à pétrole. Il y avait un banc et un tonneau. Au fond, près d'une armoire ouverte, gisait un fauteuil en velours et brodé de sequins, dessus Lily y avait posé son chapeau. A côté était posé un porte-journaux vide et un globe terrestre piqueté d'épingles. Une porte donnait sur une autre chambre, sûrement la couchette de Lily ou sa salle d'ablutions.

Il vint se poster à ses côtés quand quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte de Lily. Yufu se présenta.

- Ah, Hermès. Quoi d'neuf ?

- Capitaine, dit Yufu formellement en mettant un paquet en toile dans les mains de Lily.

La blonde soupesa la petite bourse et hocha la tête, satisfaite.

- Je vais chercher ton dû. Repose-toi en attendant.

Yufu leva le menton, respectueuse, alors que Lily disparaissait dans un couloir. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur un fauteuil avec un soupir qui n'augurait rien de bon. Kaito, assis à la table, l'observa enlever ses sandales en toile en haussant les sourcils. Ses pieds étaient meurtris, blessés, couverts de croutes et d'ampoules douloureusement éclatées. Les petites bosses et renflements en bordure de la plante des pieds semblaient gonflés à l'extrême, leur couleur virant au violet, et Kaito n'osait même pas évaluer la souffrance que devait endurer cette jeune femme.

- Tu dois beaucoup courir, pour avoir autant d'ampoules, fit remarquer le bleuet.

- Je suis Hermès, se justifia Yufu. C'est moi qui assure la communication des messages entre les morts et Le Passeur. Donc, oui, je dois effectivement sprinter de droite à gauche comme un poulet sans tête.

- Je compatis.

Elle s'affaissa dans le fauteuil. A première vue, Kaito sentait le cuir inconfortable et rugueux, mais Yufu faisait comme si de rien n'était et soupirait d'aise. Il eut de la peine pour elle.

- Je vais te masser les pieds, déclara-t-il abruptement.

Yufu écarquilla les yeux alors que Kaito s'accroupissait devant elle. Elle poussa un petit cri.

- Q- quoi ?! Non ! Kaito !

Ses protestations moururent rapidement lorsqu'elle ressentit le bien-être de se faire masser. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, profitant des doigts de Kaito. Il touchait le moins possible les ampoules et les blessures, aussi en fut-elle reconnaissante.

- Tu es gentil, dit-elle.

- Kyle n'aurait pas fait ça ?

- Il était très occupé.

Kaito se mit à réfléchir.

- C'était un salopard, dans ce cas.

- Je te signale que tu es ce salopard...

- Je suis bien différent de lui si je te masse les pieds. Puisqu'on parle de différence, Yufu, tu es Hermès le messager, pourquoi m'as-tu donné le pouvoir de Kai Kim ? Je n'en voulais pas; et il t'aurait été mille fois plus utile.

- Tu avais besoin de te protéger avec, Kaito, répondit Yufu. Sans le pouvoir de Kyle, tu es ici aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né.

Il s'empourpra.

- Je ne suis pas aussi si inutile; j'ai déjoué le piège des Ghostbusters, ce matin !

- Parce que tu avais le pouvoir de Kai Kim et que tu étais aidé de Zatsune Miku, quand même, rétorqua Yufu en jouant avec sa natte. Je ne dis pas ça afin de heurter ta fierté, Kaito, mais pour te prévenir des dangers du Passeur...

- Ai-je le choix ? Je suis obligé d'être impliqué. Gumi est mon amie. Je dois la ramener comme avant.

Ils furent silencieux un instant, jusqu'à ce que Kaito prenne la parole :

- L'air n'est pas mon élément. Ca ne l'a jamais été. J'ai toujours détesté voler. C'est un miracle que j'ai pu manier ce cerf-volant; ça doit sûrement être parce qu'à l'origine c'est mon écharpe. Mais je t'assure, je déteste être dans les airs.

- Ceci explique ton teint verdâtre chaque fois que tu foules le plancher du pont, taquina Yufu.

- Ce n'est pas très drôle, bougonna Kaito. Je t'assure que j'ai horreur de l'air.

- Veux-tu me le rendre, dans ce cas ? interrogea la jeune femme. Il pourrait m'être utile, comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, mais me l'offrir te laissera sans défense.

- Je demanderais de l'aide à Lily. Je te l'offre, vraiment.

Il contempla ses mains, perdu.

- Comment dois-je procéder ?

Yufu eut un petit rire.

- Donne-moi ta main, là. Bon. Ferme les yeux.

Il s'exécuta.

- Pense au cerf-volant, et puis pense à moi. Dans cet ordre. Maintenant, prononce ceci : hertia.

- Hersssia ?

- Tu forces trop sur le s. Plus doucement. Her-si-ya.

- Hertia.

- Voilà.

Kaito prit une inspiration, et prononça le mot de manière audible, la main de Yufu lovée dans la sienne. Il sentit quelque chose battre dans son coeur, fugace, avant de s'éteindre. Il se sentit léger, mais en même temps lourd, et le bleuet sentit qu'il avait perdu quelque chose. Il leva les yeux, les tempes battantes. Une feuille colorée froissait dans la main de Yufu. De son oeil argenté, elle le remercia, puis fit mine d'avaler le papier.

Il eut un petit spasme. Le papier avait disparu dans sa bouche.

- Je l'ai mangé.

- Tu peux diriger les cerfs-volants, alors ?

- Oui.

- Et moi non.

- Plus maintenant.

Kaito sourit.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Que signifie hertia ? C'est quelle langue ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

- Tu sais faire de la magie, mais tu n'as pas idée de la signification des formules que tu utilise ?

- Et toi alors ? Toi aussi, tu viens de faire de la magie. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Elle avait un point. Mais elle ne répondait toujours pas à sa question.

- Je n'sais pas, Kyle... Kai. Ca te va si je t'appelle Kai ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Ok Kai.

Avant de se figer un peu. _Kai_ Kim. C'était un peu glauque. Il allait lui demander de ne plus l'appeler ainsi quand Yufu enchaîna :

- J'ai reçu mes pouvoirs à ma naissance. Dans ma famille, ça se transmet de génération en génération. Mais je me suis endormie sur Le Passeur il y a trois cents ans. Ceux qui ont assuré cette période de creux étaient des petits exorcistes, nettement moins important que les Ghostbusters, et des voyants, des devins, des liseurs de rêves, ce genre de chose. Depuis que Le Passeur est de retour, le monde surnaturel est redevenu comme avant, mais la machine est un peu rouillée. Beaucoup ont perdu la mémoire. Kai, j'ai oublié la signification de toutes mes lettres, toutes les runes. Je serais incapable de lire un panneau, et quand on est Hermès le messager, c'est absolument catastrophique.

- Comment te débrouilles-tu, dans ce cas ?

Elle haussa les épaules, la mine sombre.

- L'intuition. La magie s'apprend au départ, mais une fois que les plus basiques des bases sont maîtrisées, le reste vient seul. Et la magie vient dans toutes les formes.

Le regard de Yufu devint songeur.

- J'ai quand même besoin d'un scribe ou d'un interprète, au cas où. Plus le temps passe, et plus le fil de mes souvenirs s'amenuise.

- Je peux...

- Tu pourrais pas en être, même si tu voulais. Ta place est d'être en première ligne sur Le Passeur. Kyle l'était. Alors toi aussi...

- Mais je ne suis pas Kyle ! s'exclama Kaito.

- En un sens, si...

Il grommela, agacé. Yufu lui était vraiment familière, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé par son refus entêté. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus et considéra l'idée, contrit. Il ne pensait pas être aussi irritable lorsqu'il était aux Beaux-Arts. Retrouver Miku l'avait en quelque sorte changé. Il retrouvait le soi de son enfance et arrivait à associer sa personnalité mature et rêveuse acquise au cours de son adolescence, avec celle de ses jeunes années où il était impulsif et fougueux. Peut-être avaient-ils raison. On ne cessait de lui parler de Kyle Léviathan, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui c'était en vérité. Tout l'équipage répondait par énigmes et au compte-gouttes. Le seul livre qu'il semblait y avoir à bord était le grimoire amené par Miku, Gumi et lui, et encore, le manuscrit était mis sous clé dans la cabine du chirurgien, soit Dell.

Il poserait la question à Lily. En attendant, il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit l'idée que Yufu et Kyle s'entendaient bien. Kaito l'observa un instant, les doigts figés sur ses orteils.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on était tout aussi proches auparavant.

Yufu eut un petit sourire timide.

- Kyle et moi étions larrons de foire, si ça peut éclairer ta lanterne. De plus, il a comme moi, participé à la création

des vassaux. La première achevée est là-bas - elle désigna Miku de l'index - tandis que ma vassale, elle, sommeille dans un coin de l'atelier de Gumika.

Kaito fronça les sourcils.

- Des vassaux ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! s'écria Yufu, choquée.

- Je crois que si...

- Yufu, je vais te demander de te retirer, fit la voix de Lily au-dessus d'eux.

Kaito et la fille aux cheveux argentés sursautèrent au son du ton calme de la capitaine. Elle se releva d'un bond, remit ses chaussures, salua Kaito et Lily, et sortit d'un pas pressé. Kaito en fut agacé. Il aurait voulu que Yufu lui en explique plus.

.

Lily tapota un tonneau près de sa table.

- Assieds-toi.

Il s'exécuta et immédiatement, son regard vint se porter sur le doux ébène de la table de la capitaine. Il fit parcourir ses doigts sur la surface lisse, polie, le coeur noué d'émotion. Kaito avait toujours rêvé s'assoir à cette table, enfant. Un objet attira son attention; il s'agissait d'un sablier en verre et en bois, dont le sable doré ne s'écoulait pas.

- Ce qu'Iroha t'a raconté est faux.

Kaito leva les yeux du sablier. Après avoir défait le sac de toile que Yufu lui avait remis, Lily en sortit une petite montre à gousset, finement décorée d'émail et d'or ciselé; elle la fit tourner dans sa main, il entendit les ressorts cliqueter, et la chaine tinter contre son ongle. L'éclat affectueux de l'objet, rendu presque cuivré avec la lampe à pétrole de Lily qui brillait d'une faible lumière orange, seule source de luminosité dans sa sombre cabine, projetait sur le visage de la capitaine des ovales rougeâtres.

- Le premier soir où nous sommes arrivés ? demanda mollement Kaito, suivant des yeux les taches couleur crépuscule marbrant les joues de Lily.

- Oui, quand Gumi, non, Gumika, s'est présentée à table avant de s'enfuir.

- Elle avait écouté le conte d'Iroha et avait déclaré qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

- Elle s'est sentie offensée par le conte, c'est normal. Ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges destiné à ravir les enfants à peine sortis de leurs langes.

Lily dévisagea Kaito.

- Mon histoire sera longue; veux-tu quelque chose de quoi t'occuper les mains ? Aiguiser un couteau, défaire un casse-tête, remonter une pièce d'horlogerie, tailler une sculpture. Ce qui te plaira.

Kaito s'autorisa un sourire et traça le contour des lignes sinueuses qui striaient le bois velouté de la table. Elles formaient un labyrinthe, une route, un plan, peut-être, serpentant et s'entremêlant les unes aux autres. Il soupira et secoua la tête, tapotant de l'ongle un creux inégal, engoncé dans le bois; sûrement un objet lourd avait été jeté à cet endroit-là.

- Il y a toute une histoire racontée par cette table. Je peux m'en accomoder.

Elle lui sourit aimablement.

- Ta bouche est pleine de miel, Kaito. Tu es tout autant raffiné que Kyle, mais je peux voir ton côté impétueux revenir dans les temps d'action.

- Les temps d'action ?

- Tu jures comme un marin, tu cries, tu agites le poing et tape du pied. C'est drôle à voir de te retrouver frais et reposé, juste après une rude bataille.

- Kyle était-il comme ça ?

- Peut-être parce que lui maîtrisait ses pouvoirs, il n'était pas aussi casse-cou et préférait se tenir en retrait à orchestrer des attaques magiques. Je t'avoue que je préfère ta manière d'agir. Tu es rentre-dedans.

Kaito haussa les épaules, ne sachant s'il devait se sentir flatté ou pas.

- Aux Beaux-Arts, on ne me disait pas la même chose. Que j'étais bipolaire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, soupira Lily. Ah, Kaito, laissons cette discussion stérile de coté et revenons à nos moutons ! Que désires-tu réellement savoir ?

Kaito retrouva son sérieux et déchiffra les lignes de la table. Il fut parcouru d'un petit frisson.

- Je veux savoir les motivations de Gumika, si je peux récupérer mon amie; je voudrais rentrer chez moi, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Mon frère va peut-être se marier. Si Len a cru que j'étais un fantôme, je ne veux pas que ma famille me croit mort, même si certains préféreraient que ce soit le cas. Je voudrais savoir qui vous êtes, qui est Zatsune, qui est Miku, qui est vraiment Gumika, mais aussi Kyle Léviathan, et aussi...

Lily leva les mains et se mit à rire.

- Ola, du calme, Kaito. J'ai compris. Je vais te répondre. Mais pose tes questions au fur et à mesure, sinon je ne m'y retrouverais pas.

Il hocha la tête.

- En quoi consiste vraiment votre travail ? A quoi sert Le Passeur ? Où vont les âmes ?

Lily réfléchit un instant, avant de commencer, l'air joyeux.

- Comme tu le sais, Kaito, la Terre est ronde et le ciel concave. Il y a tant de choses à voir, à sentir, c'en est étourdissant. Je ne me lasse pas. J'ai un travail, du travail à n'en plus finir, mais c'est si varié, si riche ! Je conduis les âmes quelque part. Mais où ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Y a-t-il une vie ? Y a-t-il une mort ? Une vie après la mort ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Ils disparaissent, simplement, une fois leur voyage terminé. Je ne connais pas le terminus. Rien à faire qu'ils soient bouddhistes ou chrétiens, musulmans ou juifs. Quand la chair est morte, l'âme ne l'est pas forcément. Elle prend son temps avant de s'éteindre. Ceux qui ont le feu de Dieu dans leur esprit restent, têtus, sur Terre. Et le reste, ils viennent, inévitablement, poussés par une force sur mon navire. De là, le voyage est garanti. Leur arrêt est indéterminé. Mais chacun finit par partir, excepté ceux-là, dit Lily en indiquant la porte, sûrement pour désigner son équipage. Si tu as envie de naviguer jusqu'aux limites des cieux avec Le Passeur, je le ferais, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses voir les astres dans leur plus glorieuse splendeur, parce que coincé sur vos deux pattes, vous ne regardez le ciel qu'à travers un voile. Le Passeur, c'est ça ! Je vous emmène. _"Mais direz-vous, le papillon ? Une fleur qui vole ! J'en rêve un qui serait grand comme cent univers, avec les ailes dont je ne puis même exprimer la forme, la beauté, la couleur et le mouvement. Mais je le vois, il va d'étoile en étoile, en les rafraichissant et les embaumant, au souffle harmonieux et léger de sa course... Et les peuples de là-haut le regarde passer, extasiés et ravis."_ Maupassant, mon pote. Il nous a défini, mais en même temps, il n'a pas réussi à le faire.

Kaito, qui avait retenu sa respiration, se relâcha. L'expression euphorique de Lily fut remplacée par une autre plus amère.

- Gumika, elle, trouve ce travail honorable, je le sais... Elle n'est pas avide de pouvoir comme les créatures de l'ombre, qui n'attendent que ça pour nous damer le pion et s'emparer du Passeur d'esprits. Si jamais cela arrivait, la balance serait déséquilibrée. Ce n'est pas le motif de Gumika... Elle veut récupérer Aqua, c'est son véritable but.

Elle coula son regard clair sur Kaito.

- C'est l'œuvre de sa vie, terminer ses quatre vassaux. Aqua, Aria, Gnir, Luil. Sauf qu'Aqua est extrêmement dangereuse, et problématique. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Lily essuya la commissure de ses lèvres.

- A l'origine, Gumika était dans notre camp. On avait toujours gardé cette dynamique rivalité entre nous, et- non, pardon, je vais t'embrouiller. Alors je vais commencer par démêler le vrai du faux.

La capitaine posa la montre à gousset. Une pierre brillante à huit facettes roula de sa manche et atterrit dans sa paume creuse. Elle la fit rouler entre ses doigts tout en se mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue.

- Je n'ai pas toujours été immortelle.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- En fait, j'avais dix-sept ans quand je suis arrivée dans la ville où tout à commencé. C'était, effectivement, une ville portuaire à l'air frais. Je rêvais d'embarquer sur un bateau. Je voulais diriger mon équipage. C'était le must à l'époque. Mais bien sûr, c'était réservé aux hommes. Mais je me disais que les temps changeaient, et que la Navy serait bien obligée de laisser les femmes s'émanciper à travers la Marine. Alors j'ai décidé d'attendre, et pour allier l'utile à l'agréable, j'ai commencé à travailler à droite et à gauche.

Kaito cligna des yeux, silencieux, attentif.

- J'ai eu ce travail avec cet horloger aveugle, et oui, j'ai rencontré Gumika. Elle avait un très lointain lien de parenté avec le gouverneur de ma ville natale. Nous nous sommes penchées sur les mêmes établis, sur les mêmes plans, élaboré des jouets semblables mais toujours si différents. On se considérait l'une l'autre comme rivales. Je crois.

La pierre brillante lui échappa et roula sur le bois. Ses facettes grossirent une veinure du bois en forme d'œil.

- Un jour, il est mort. Cet horloger. Il avait toujours été très bon avec nous et cela nous a fendu le coeur. Bien qu'étant très peu pieuses, nous avions tenu à honorer ses funérailles tout selon la religion, ainsi son âme tourmentée trouverait la paix. Mais au moment de l'inhumer, un esprit s'est présenté à nous. Une tempête s'est levée au même moment, et le port était déchaîné.

- Qui était l'esprit ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais su, mais Zatsune m'a dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une déité oubliée au fil des temps. C'était un filou. Il nous a proposé un pari.

Kaito buvait ses paroles.

- Il nous échangeait son immortalité et celle de son père à une condition; que nous terminions par nous-mêmes un travail inachevé.

- Et c'est là que tu es devenue...

Lily hocha la tête.

- Gumika a choisi de faire un travail à court terme, enfin du moins l'espérait-elle. Elle devait créer quatre réceptacles renfermant des pouvoirs et des sorts complexes. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de complications après cela, elle l'aurait rapidement fini. Quant à moi, j'ai été séduite par l'aspect d'un vaisseau fantôme qu'il m'avait présenté. Quand il m'a déclaré que j'en serais le capitaine, je n'ai pas réfléchi; j'ai accepté derechef, sans me soucier de ce que cela impliquait.

Elle eut un demi-sourire.

- Les débuts étaient laborieux, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai fini par prendre le rythme. Je ne savais pas encore que j'étais immortelle. Après tout, personne n'avait attenté à ma vie, et je n'avais jamais essayé de me trancher les veines ou quelque chose de ce genre. Gumika ne pouvait goûter à l'immortalité qu'une fois avoir terminé son travail.

Lily fronça alors les sourcils.

- Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle désirait la vie éternelle.

Kaito se cala sur le tonneau.

- Vraiment ? Elle ne vous l'a pas dit, pas une fois ?

- Jamais. Après un certain moment, nous n'avions rien d'autre que des altercations. C'est devenu invivable. J'en ai maudit ma condition. Quoi de plus affligeant d'avoir toute l'éternité à vivre et de ne pouvoir s'expliquer avec sa moitié durant tout ce temps ?

- Votre moitié ? s'étonna Kaito.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, Kaito vit Lily flancher. Ses joues prirent la teinte des grenades si gorgées de pulpe qu'elles vont tomber, et ses yeux clairs fuyaient dans tous les coins de la pièce où il ne se trouvait pas. Il trouva cela amusant comme déconcertant.

- Vous l'aimiez, alors ?

Comme Lily semblait prendre un peu plus d'air, il se décida à la taquiner encore plus.

- Vous l'aimez encore ?

Cette fois, il se sentit mal. Une lueur de tristesse insondable assombrit ce regard céleste, et Kaito mumura un faible pardon, espérant ne pas avoir poussé le bouchon trop loin.

- Le passé, c'est le passé, et Le Passeur, c'est Le Passeur. C'est l'oeuvre de ma vie, et je ne la détruirais jamais au détriment d'une autre.

Son ton n'acceptait aucune question. La conversation était close. Kaito laissa passer couler un petit temps, avant de demander, d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme :

- Qui est Kyle Léviathan ? Qui est Miku, qui est vraiment Aqua ? Et pourquoi Gumika a-t-elle pris possession du corps de Gumi ?

Lily soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, puis elle se releva.

- Viens, dit-elle.

Elle le conduisit vers son armoire. Elle y farfouilla un peu, jetant ici et là des fioles vides, un téléscope, une longue-vue, des tas de parchemins roulés et attachés par un cachet en cire, du vif-argent, des boîtes de conserve, une petite plante... Au final, elle lui présenta un astrolabe, qui, malgré son apparence minuscule, pesait autant que trois boîtes de cigares. Kaito resserra le poing.

- C'est mon item préféré, avoua Lily. La journée, tu le portes à ton oeil et tu peux voir les étoiles comme si c'était la nuit, même quand le soleil est au zénith. Et la nuit... La nuit, tu le portes à ton oeil, et tu verras les enchantements et les fragments de souvenirs de tout l'équipage du Passeur.

Kaito écarquilla les yeux, surpris. La magie était vraiment étonnante.

- Il y a vos souvenirs ?

- Les miens, ceux d'Aqua, ceux de Kyle, ceux de l'équipage. Même ceux de Gumika, avoua Lily. En fait, cet astrolabe est le premier item que nous ayons créé en duo. Ne le casse pas. L'énergie magique s'échapperait et te tuerait sur le champ.

Il hocha la tête. Kaito était curieux de porter l'astrolabe à son oeil, mais il se ravisa.

- J'attendrai que Miku soit réveillée. Je veux que nous voyons cela ensemble.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Comme tu voudras, Kaito l'ondin. Maintenant, laisse-moi. Je suis fatiguée.

Kaito la salua, et serra l'astrolabe encore plus fort dans sa main, la gorge nouée.

_"Demain. Demain je saurais tout."_


End file.
